Total Drama: Myoboku Island
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: He didn't know how he was able to do the amazing things he did when he found out he could do them but he wasn't one to miss out on an opportunity, so he put his gifts to good use and in the end, he became famous on a world-wide scale.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the Total Drama Series.

* * *

><p>(Unknown Island-Ontario, Canada)<p>

Standing on the dock located in the shores of what looked like a 'Run-Downed' beach,was a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties, shooting a film of some sorts from what one could make of the settings.

He had a big grin on his tanned face as soon as his broadcasting had begun. "Yo," He greeted, "We're coming at you, LIVE from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka Ontario!" He motioned to himself, "I'm your host Chris McClain, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television… right now!"

The camera follows Chris as he continues with his explanation while strolling leisurely on the docks. "Here's the deal: 22 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks, right here on this crummy old summer camp." His stroll came to a stop at this point. "They'll compete against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers." Chris paused a bit before continuing his explanation with a smirk slowly forming on his face, "Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the loser boat, *chuckle* and leave Total Drama Island to never return… _ever!_"

(Camp Wawanakwa-Camp Fire Site)

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic camp fire ceremonies where each week, all but one camper will receive… a marshmallow." *munch* Chris chewed and swallowed one of the three podium's presented marshmallow kebab as he said that. "In the end, only one will be left standing, and _they _will be rewarded, with cheesy tabloid fame, _and _a small fortune-" Chris presented a treasure chest reaching up to his hip. "-Which (let's face it) they'll probably blow in a week."

(Camp Wawanakwa-Docks)

"Every moment will be caught on cameras, expertly hidden, all over the camp, for you're and my personal entertainment and of course the campers will have no idea…" Cue mischievous snicker from Chris, who is currently standing on the docks once more. "…Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will come out on top in the end? Find out right here, on: **Total… Drama… Island!**"

* * *

><p><em>…Na,<em>

_na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na…(x2)_

_…To mom and dad, I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind;_

_They asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer's plain to see…I wanna be famous…_

_I wanna live under the sun,_

_Go pack your bags cuz I've already won!_

_Everything to prove,_

_Nothing in my way,_

_I'll get there one daaaayy… cuz I wanna be famooousss!_

_(Chorus)_

_Na,_

_Na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na_

_[I wanna be… I wanna be… I wanna be famous!] (x2)_

_[*Slow whistle, 'I wanna be… I wanna be famous.'*] (x1)_

* * *

><p>(Camp Wawanakwa-Post Theme Song)<p>

"Welcome everyone, welcome back to Total Drama Island!" Chris beamed brightly. "Now that the show's about to start, it's time to introduce our campers." Chris grinned, rubbing his palms together in glee, "We told them that they'll be staying in a five-star resort- HA! Yeah right..."

Chris walked to where he'd meet the Cast of the show once they'd arrived, and stopped at the beginning of the passageway leading to the camp cabins. "…Some might seem pissed, and others might feel betrayed. And do I feel bad for duping them like this…?" He grinned, "We'll find that one out later now won't we?"

And suddenly, the roars of a familiar motor caught Chris's attention, alerting him that the first of the campers have started to arrive.

The first one to arrive was a female that looked a little bit pudgy. From her outfit, and the way she presented herself, some people would have a very low view of her, and some would remain neutral until further notice; Chris was one of those neutral people, but that change as soon as he was tackled by said girl.

He didn't _like_ the really close contact as he had an image to keep.

"Beth, what's up?" Chris greeted, _finally_ managing to peel Beth off his body.

"It's _sooo_ awesome to finally meet you!-" Beth greeted with enthusiasm and excitement before gasping in wonder and awe, "-And _wow_, you're much shorter in real life!"

"Uh..." Chris hesitated, "... _thanks_?"

Beth waved at Chris and went to stand at the passageway leading to the cabins while Chris straightened himself to look approachable once he heard the roar of the familiar engine alerting him of the arrival of yet another camper.

This one's greeting, at least, was less awkward.

"DJ!"

"Yo, Chris McClain, how's it goin'?" DJ greeted before looking around and noticing something's missing… "Hey you sure this is the right place? Where the hot tub at?"

"Yo dog, this is _Camp _Wawanakwa." Chris stressed out the word 'Camp' as he spoke that sentence, "That means _no_ hot tubs - until further notice of course."

"Humph! Looked a lot different in the application form."

The next camper to appear, once the transport vehicle dropped them off was a female, and her name was Gwen. Along with her slender - yet modest - frame and pale skin, Gwen's appearance is what most observers would describe as a 'Hard-core Goth' female; something that was heightened by her dyed pitch-black hair which was highlighted with a green teal or blue however you saw it as.

But just because she was Goth didn't mean that she was any less desirable by the male population, it was something that annoyed her so much but she didn't show it. She just hoped that on the show, she'd find someone that would immediately let those leaches know that she was off the market. Winning the prize money was also top on her priority list.

"Hey Gwen!"

"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen asked, _clearly_ displeased with what she saw. "This _wasn't_ what you idiots advertised."

"Hey, I'm just following the rules of the show." Chris said with a shrug and a superior smirk, "And besides, it's _you _that's staying in this dump-" Motioning to the camp cabins, "-My crib is in the air stream with AC that way!" he pointed to his lodgings and Gwen eyed it with a serious bout of Envy.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Gwen said with a scowl marring her face.

Chris wasn't bothered by it in the slightest because he had a counter in the form of a compilation of A-4 papers on his hand. It was why he said, "Actually, you did!" before handing the papers to Gwen, "Read it and weep!"

Instead of doing just that, Gwen ripped the papers with an amazing show of strength before tossing the ripped off sheets into the lake nearby thinking it would disappoint Chris.

It didn't.

Because he knew something like this would happen.

"The good thing about lawyers… they make _lots _of copies!"

Watching the Goth chick angrily stomp towards the other campers had Chris gain an air of superiority, a familiar feeling he'd be getting from time to time, before his attention was once more shifted as he heard the very familiar roar of the transport vehicle's motor.

"Chris McClain! What's up man?"

"The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island!"

"It's an honor man, to meet you of course!"

Geoff was a young blonde male dressed in a cowboy like type of fashion who, from his appearance and the appearance of the boom box beside him, loved to party. Like the rest of the campers, his main goal was to get the price money, but unlike some of them, he saw no personal harm in having fun and making friends along the way.

Chris was about to respond to Geoff's statement, when an unfamiliar engine roar caught his attention, and turning his head to the source, he whistled at the size and quality of what he assumed to be a Yacht, docking along the shores of the cabin. And from the sounds of the campers, it looked like he wasn't the only one impressed.

"Wow, not bad!" Geoff commented, seeing the piece of work in front of him. "I wonder who owns it."

"Is that what I think it is?" Beth whispered in awe, "I never actually never thought I'd get to see one of these in real life!" she exclaimed excitedly, "It's more amazing than I imagined!"

"Meh, it's not so bad." Gwen dryly commented with a roll of her two eyes, "I'm sure whoever owns it, is just some spoilt rich snob wanting to show off all his money."

"And what's wrong with some people showing that they have more than some?" Chris asked to Gwen with a grin on his face, "Heck if I was that rich, I wouldn't even _be _on this show."

And Gwen was preparing to give a clever retort to that particular statement. But just as she opened her mouth, her words had died instantly because of the lump that formed a few milliseconds after her eyes had spotted just _who_ exactly had walked out of the Yacht.

* * *

><p>(Yacht-Few Minutes Earlier)<p>

"…Yeah, yeah I get you, it was an awesome movie I know… I acted and directed it… yeah I loved the party too…"

Speaking on the receiving end of his cellphone as he sat in the lounge located in his _very _expensive yacht, was a man known across the world by his acting and directing talents, as well as his Olympic awards; and just from looking at him - looking at his Cerulean blue iris and his very handsome face - women would swoon.

On his scalp underneath an orange face cap, one would notice a mane of spiky, golden blonde hair that extended to the side of his angular face, forming two bands that covered the three birthmarks on each of his two cheeks.

"Where am I now...? I'm heading to one of my many islands for a very well deserving vacation-Yeah? You want to join? Sure why not - No, it's not any of those islands, it's the one in Canada…"

From what one could make out of the one-sided conversation, it seemed that he just finished producing another one of his well-directed movies and had a very fun time at the party that followed after the shooting, and understandably, after the long hours he spent editing and finalizing the movie before it was shot, he wanted to spend some time in a relaxing vacation in one of his many summer Islands.

What he had no idea of, is what his vacation island was currently being used for.

It was why he wasn't as concerned when he spoke in the phone a few minutes later, however said concern would later turn to shock as he stepped out of his yacht once he was told that they had arrived on his island.

* * *

><p>(Camp Wawanakwa-Presently)<p>

"Who are you people? Why are there bags on my dock? Why is there a camera crew on my island? Why-"

"-Okay, okay, that's _enough_!" Chris firmly ordered, stopping the questions before more could come out. "And unless I seem to be mistaken, I heard you say that _this_ was _your _island."

"Of course it is!" The blonde male answered, "Why else would I say that?"

"Uh-huh," Chris drawled out with a look that told the blonde male that he didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth, "Look, I don't know what hole you've been living under, but I need this island to cast an 8 week reality show that just got on the air. It's like one of the most talked about shows."

"_Really_?" The blond male asked in a sarcastic tone. "If it's so famous and talked about, then why haven't I, _Naruto Uzumaki_, heard _anything _about it?"

Chris chuckled, "Please, if you think that I'm going to fall for tha-" his words died down the moment Naruto brought out his passport and angrily shoved it into Chris's face, proving just exactly who he was.

"Oh and if you think I was lying when I said that that this is indeed my island, here's your proof bub."

A certified deed was shoved into the face of a nervous and gulping Chris McClain, who read it _hoping_ that the male in front of him was wrong.

He wasn't.

Crap.

In a nervous action, Chris pulled the neck of his shirt to get some breathing space as he stared into the expectant eyes of Naruto, and just as he was about to answer, his cell phone rang, playing instrumentals of the Theme Song.

He picked it up from his pocket and answered, "Chris McClain here, talk to me!"

Naruto watched with a curious look as Chris winced as soon as the shouting started and he couldn't help but give a smug smirk at seeing how cowed Chris was.

Watching Chris's movements for a few minutes as he spoke hurriedly into the receiver, Naruto grew bored and was about to open his mouth to remind Chris that he was here, but Chris handing him the phone, stopped him from saying what needed to be said.

"Yeah, hello?"

Because they were so focused on the confrontation, the campers, and Chris, missed the next camper as they arrived on the docks. It was why most jumped at the bubbly yet confused voice that asked the question, "What's going on? Am I in the right place?"

Chris cleared his throat after recovering from the slight shock before answering the female camper, "Yes you are." Chris walked over to the female and stretched his in hand for a handshake welcoming her to the Camp. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa Lindsay, how was your trip?"

"It was okay I guess-" The female, now identified as Lindsay, answered with a lovely smile on her pretty face as she shook Chris's offered hand. "-but do I know you from somewhere? Because you look _so _familiar…"

"I'm Chris McClain? The host of the show?"

"-A show that I'm going to be part of!"

Chris snickered slightly as soon as he heard the bold proclamation and turned to Naruto with an amused eyebrow raised. "Okay, if I remember correctly you said you were going to be part of this show," Seeing Naruto nod once with a smug look on his face him a twitch from Chris's eyebrow as he continued, "I'm sorry, but that can't happen buddy, even _if_ this island is yours by right."

"Okay at this point I'm beginning to question how smart you actually are," Naruto commented with an amused look on his face, "Because from what I seem to recall, _I _have the right to take you all to court for trespassing on my island because that's what this whole thing is: BREAKING AND ENTRY! _But_… because I'm a good guy, I'll let this one slide because your producers and I have come to an agreement of sorts."

Catching the phone as it was tossed to him once that sentence was finished, Chris noticed that the producers were still on the line, and catching on to the scheme, he moved the phone up to his face and spoke into the receiver.

"Yeah, this is Chris…"

* * *

><p>(Meanwhile-With the other Campers)<p>

"Dude, welcome to the show!" Geoff greeted Naruto, walking towards his fellow blonde, "I'm a big fan of some of your movies! Especially your new movie, 'Man or Machine'."

"Thanks, I worked really hard on that one." Naruto responded, shaking the offered hand. "It's the main reason I needed to go on a long vacation."

"Yeah I get ya," Geoff nodded in understanding, "I mean all that work you put into it to make it look as awesome as it did, and getting to perfectly play your roles… you deserve the vacation bra."

"But he won't be getting it, because our _lovely_ host decided to make a show on his island." Gwen finally found her voice and decided to join the conversation, "I'm Gwen by the way. Big fan of your work."

"Thanks Gwen," Naruto answered with a grin, unintentionally bringing a blush to the Goth chick's face. "And you don't need to worry about having the show somewhere else, because I am now one of the contestants, and there's nothing Chris can do to stop it."

"Unfortunately…" Chris dryly commented from behind Naruto, "…Okay, so according to the producers, you get to be on the show, and just to let you know, if you're on the show, then you'll follow _my rules_ and _nothing _else."

"Sure, only when I'm _in _the show." Naruto added with a smirk, "You can't make me sleep in any of those cabins."

"Hey, if he gets to set his own rules, then you better let the rest of us set ours!"

Like 90% of the contestants that had arrived so far, the next contestant to arrive, as Chris was still settling the issues he was having with Naruto, was female; and from her appearance, the best word to describe in a whole would be 'Hot'.

And I mean really, _really _hot.

Back to her appearance though, the female in question was a tall brunette, almost black with hair that went down to her shapely rear that heightened her hourglass figure that was perfectly shown off by her tube top - which contained her large DD-cup breasts - and booty shorts - which showed off her tone stomach and her wide hips that led to long legs that would leave most men and some women drooling.

What would slightly turn them off, was the ugly scowl that appeared on her pretty facial features.

"Heather! Nice of you to finally show up."

"Whatever." Heather pushed past Chris and walked towards where the other campers stood, "I meant what I said about us getting our own satisfaction by the way. I mean you can't just let only him have it."

"I wish I could babe, but the producers decided to let blondie here do as he pleases." Chris thumbed to Naruto as he mentioned him.

"What? Why?" Heather demanded.

"Because this is _his _island." Chris sarcastically repeated while he rolled his eyes.

Heather's eyes narrowed at that and turned to eye the 'Owner' of the island and immediately, she noticed, that there was something familiar about him… something she just couldn't wrap her finger around… that is until her eyes widened in recognition.

* * *

><p>"Now Heather, your father and I are going to be out for a while and won't be back until later today." Heather's mother told a 7 year old Heather who had a cute pout on her face.<p>

"Awww~ why can't I come with you?" Heather whined.

"Because sweetie," Heather's father started as he squatted down in front of her, "Where we're going, it's no place for a 7 year old to hang out."

"That's right honey," Heather's mother added, squatting beside her husband, "How about this, when we get back, we'll take you to that amusement park you like hmm?"

Heather's ears perked up and immediately, was hopping up and down while her eyes shone with excitement, "Really? You promise?"

"Of course sweetie, we promise." Heather's mother answered with a small smile forming on her face. "Now, try to behave yourself when your baby-sitter arrives alright? We'll know if you misbehave, and you know what happens when you do."

Heather gave an enthusiastic nod in understanding at the statement before giving both her parent's one big hug, one that eagerly they both returned.

What the entire family was unaware of was at that very moment, one of the many sockets in the small house, one that was just 2 centimetres above and away from a floor carpet, had violently sparked; and it was something that would be happening for quite some time.

(Later)

Heather didn't know how long her parents had gone or when the baby sitter was ever getting here, but what she did know was that for some reason, somewhere, a fire had started in her house and before she could even run outside to get help, or reach her house phone to call for fire emergency, she tripped and fell hurting herself as she did so.

What's worse, was that her ankle was caught in something.

"*Cough**Cough* H…he…lp!" Heather tried to cry out for help hoping that someone would hear her and come save her before the entire building drops on her - which would be a bad thing – but because she had inhaled so much smoke, her lungs were constricted, it was why her cry for help came out strained.

She coughed and coughed as she inhaled more smoke before trying as hard as she could to free her tiny little leg from where it was wedged, but before she could do anything she heard the cracking of lumber, and looking up, she couldn't help but scream out loud.

(Outside the burning house)

It was quite the scene if one were looking at it from a third person perspective, to see a house suddenly light up in fire. And while the sensible thing to do the moment said house caught fire was to call fire emergency, the crowd that had gathered standing there, watched with gaping looks and awed looks, had something else in mind.

Like watching the house burn in front of them.

Unlike them however, a little blonde 14 year old boy who was walking towards that area had heard the whimper in the house and immediately leapt into action as fast as his little feet could carry him.

Which was still faster than normal human standards.

And because he knew someone was in trouble in the house he just broke into via kitchen window, his brain didn't catch up on the pain he was supposed to feel because of the tiny shards of glass that were sticking out in his skin.

Landing in a crouch in what he assumed to be the kitchen, he strained his ears to pick up any more of the whimpering sound he heard earlier amongst the sound of burning flames and crumbling gravels.

It wasn't that hard.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" He shouted as he covered his face with his forearms before he started to search the house for the owner of the whimper he heard, and as he found said owner, his body froze.

_'What kind of parents leave their child unsupervised in a big house like this?'_ the boy thought as his body recovered its motor functions. 'B_abysitters were invented to _prevent_ something like this._'

"W…who…?"

"It's alright-" the blonde boy answered softly as he stared at the girl's eyes, while pushing back a strand of hair as it landed on her forehead, "I'm here to help."

And it was at that moment that a small smile formed on Heather's face: a smile that remained even after she lost consciousness because at that one moment, that one single moment where time stood still as their eyes met, Heather knew, that she had found the man of her dreams.

* * *

><p>Snapping back into reality after feeling the numbness of her cheek, caused by Lindsay, who was still slapping her cheek repeatedly, Heather glared angrily at the blonde and asked, "What do <em>you<em> want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"But you were staring off into space," Lindsay said with a confused face. "And I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Hmm… I can't remember…" Lindsay answered after her pause in thinking of the question she wanted to ask the glaring Heather. "I'll let you know when I do!"

Watching Lindsay return to her post made the glare on Heather's face morph into one of annoyance before it returned to one of studying as she turned to look at the blonde she clearly remembered from her childhood. She tried as hard as possible to contain the blush that was forming on her face as she was thinking to herself.

_'What's he doing here? Did Chris mean what he said when he mentioned that this was _his _island?' _That thought made her stop briefly, as a plan started to form slowly in her mind. _'If this is his island then that means that he knows the complete layout. That also means that it's not impossible for him to have mini camera's installed in certain areas of this island, cameras that I can use to my advantage.'_ Her eyes narrowed to slits as she pondered on this one fact before continuing on with her inner monologue. _'If I want to eliminate my competitors, then I'm going to need to form an alliance with him, and getting to know him on a personal level is a bigger bonus for my future plans.'_

The next camper to arrive was a punky looking male named Duncan – who rested one of his feet on the railing of the boat. He hopped off the deck of the boat he arrived on and scowled after a brief observation of just where he was going to be lodging in.

"Duncan, dude!"

"I. Don't. Like. Surprises…" Duncan warned as he angrily slapped away Chris's offered arm before brushing past the host who scowled at the behaviour.

"I'd ease up the attitude if I were you bro." Chris warned, "Your parole officer's just a speed dial away."

"Whatever." Duncan scoffed, as he stood to stand next to Geoff.

Geoff saw this and shuffled as far away from him as possible, because he didn't want to be in the receiving end of the punk's anger.

Unlike the other competitors, the next camper to arrive was skating on a pair of water skies a very unique fashion that immediately made people assume that he was an athlete, with his current outfit serving to prove them right.

What dissuaded them from said fact, was the camper's wipe out that caused his body to skip painfully in the water before he finally crashed into the stocked up luggage, which in turn caused one of the stocked up luggage to inadvertently splash in the water, which in turn caused some of the water to splash on Heather.

"Argh, my shoes!" She shouted.

"Your body's wet and all you could think about is a pair of shoes?" Naruto commented with an amused snort, before handing her one of the towels he kept in his luggage, "Here, make sure to properly freshen up princess."

Heather quickly snatched the towel from Naruto's hands and used it to wipe off the water that splashed on her, ignoring everything else that happened around her.

She even missed as the next camper arrived.

By the time she was done, she handed Naruto his now wet towel, thanking him for his offer of help and apologizing for the way she acted earlier, "Thanks, I needed that and for how I apologize for acted earlier."

"It's no big deal," Naruto insisted with a smile on his face. "I just try to help out, whenever I can."

And Heather knew that she wouldn't have lived passed that day, if it wasn't for his saving her life by helping her out of the fire she said, "I guess helping people has its merits, but even _I _know that wouldn't last long."

Their conversation though was cut short by the clearing of a throat by an annoyed Chris, if the twitching of his left eyebrow was any indication. After calming down a bit, once he remembered that he had a show to run, a smirk formed on his face as he said, "Hey, you two, do us all a favour and pay attention-" He paused before shifting his hand to the three campers that had arrived during their small talk, "-because you already missed the arrival of some campers."

"Like I care anyways." Heather said, flipping a strand of hair behind her hair, "I'm here to win this thing by keeping my eyes on the prize, Nothing else matters."

"And we're moving on to our next camper…" Chris drawled as he heard the transport vehicle approach, "… Noah! Nice of you to make it."

"Did you receive my memo on my life threatening allergies?" Noah asked as he walked on the dock towards his fellow campers with his luggage.

"I'm sure someone did!"

"Good." Noah replied with a satisfied nod before taking a look at the presented lodgings. After a few seconds of observation, he asked, "Is this where we're going to be staying for the next eight weeks?"

Duncan taunted snidely, "No, it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party!"

"Cute." Noah shot back. "Where'd you get that one? The internet? Cuz from what I can see, you're not smart enough to come up with something original."

It was the amazing strength of one Naruto Uzumaki that held Duncan back from tackling the now smirking nerd who just smugly walked to stand far away from the punk and it was Chris speaking up that quelled Duncan's rage.

"Duncan, ease up." Chris said. "Remember, your parole officer's just a speed dial away~"

"Whatever as if I care." Duncan said, ripping his shoulder away from Naruto, "Just remind the nerd that pissing me off is a bad thing, and blondie over here won't always be around to protect him."

"Got it." Chris replied.

"What's up y'all-" Came the loud part-greeting of the next camper, who was obviously female from the tone of her voice. "-Leshawna's in the house!"

Leshawna's an African female that's a little bit on the pudgy side with a charcoal skin shade; and for her outfit, she wears a pair of hoop earrings, a simple light brown shirt with a design printed on the front, a pair of light blue jeans that hugged her large hips, and finally, a pair of brown sandals.

''Yo baby! Hey, how are you doin', how's it goin'?, feel free to quit now and save yourselves from trouble, 'cause, I came to win!'' She walks up to DJ after spotting him and greets. ''Oh, what's up my brotha'? Come give mama some sugar!''

''I've never seen a girl like you in real life before.'' Harold finally spoke after finishing his gaping at Leshawna who turned and asked, ''Excuse me?''

''You're real big... and loud!'' he foolishly remarked in his fascination, clearly not aware that was not the sort of thing you say to a woman, 'you messed up dude/loser everyone thought.'

''What did you say to me? Oh, no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet, I'll show you big baby!''

Yup not the right things to say to a woman, especially one as hot headed as Leshawna. Luckily for him though, before Leshawna could get her pounding on, Bridgette, one of the campers, and DJ both combined their strength to temporarily bind her.

"Let go of me-"Leshawna struggled, "-I just wanna have a one-on-one session with him and my fists!"

''All right campers, settle down." Chris ordered, "We have a show to run, you beating up your fellow crew isn't going to solve anything… yet." He mumbled that last part to himself as he watched Leshawna reluctantly followed his order before continuing once he saw a pair of female campers arrive. "Ladies, Sadie and Katie, welcome to your new home for eight weeks!''

Both wearing striped black and white tops with pink pants respectively, were a chunky Caucasian girl and a skinny caribbean girl, acting like they were excited sisters twins to be more specific.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie look, it's a summer camp!" Katie, thecaribbean, gushed.

"OK, I've always wanted to go to summer camp! _*squeal!*_" Sadie squealed.

Chris scratched his head in confusion as he watched the two dash past him before announcing the arrival of another camper, "Ezekiel! What's up man!?"

"I think I see a bird." Was the weird camper's reply, something that caused a few of his campers to look funny at him.

Chris tried to slowly put him down in a way that didn't seem mean . "OK, look dude, I know you don't get out much, you've been home schooled your whole life, you've been raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off to early, OK?"

Ezekiel just saluted ''Yes sir.''

And Gwen just sighed, after taking in everything she had just saw. ''That's just... _wow_.''

The next camper to arrive was a kid dressed like a preppy, and the awkward way he introduced, it just guaranteed that he was amongst the group of campers that won't really get friends early in the show, unless he probably did something spectacular which was in all honesty, unlikely, and his name was Cody.

But hey, don't take my word for it.

"Cody, welcome to the show dude!" Chris introduced.

"Dude, I'm excited to be here man!" Cody excitedly replied, "And I see the women have already arrived… All right!"

The next camper to arrive on the docks, was a pale skinned female who looked like an athlete taking her body building training _very _seriously – if her bulging biceps were anything to go buy – but still come out with a voluptuous, hourglass figure hidden under a blue tracksuit, and like some of her female counterparts in the show, she didn't seem care much about appearances.

"Eva, nice!" Chris greeted as she walked passed him, "Glad you could make it!"

"Let's just get this over with," Eva grunted, "I have some important training session I'm missing out on."

If Chris was put out by the comment from the body builder, he didn't show it, instead he focused on his follow up introduction once the next camper arrived, "Owen! Welcome!" and boy was he _big!_

"Awesome to be here man! _Wohooo_-" Owen cheered, showing how excited he was to everyone that had arrived. "-Chris, what's happenin'!?" he finally greeted with an excited bear hug, "This… is…"

"…Awesome?"

"Yes! Awesome; _wohooo!_" Owen dropped Chris and excitedly hopped in front of Gwen and asked, "Are you going to be on my team?"

"Oh, I sure hope so…" Gwen sarcastically answered with a small smile on her face, hiding just how unimpressed with what's happening so far.

Owen couldn't tell because he was just _sooo_ psyched as he cheered, "Wohooo!"

Chris reminded Owen that they had a schedule to run so he should tone it down, and seeing that he did, Chris turned to the roar of a familiar motor.

"Courtney," He greeted, the next arriving camper while helping her off the boat, "Nice to meet you."

"Thank you Chris," Courtney answered softly as she accepted Chris's help. "And it's nice to meet you too." Coming to a stop in front of the other assembled contestants, Courtney greeted, "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's nice to meet you all."

"How's it goin'!?" Owen greeted with an enthusiastic mood as he shook Courtney's offered hand while introducing himself, "I'm Owen! And it's really nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too Ow… _wow_!"

What caused that gaping/swooning expression to form on her face, along with the face of almost every other female in the camp – and some of the males - was the male figure they saw, standing on the assigned transport vehicle.

Like one of the other campers of the show – who's currently indisposed – this male could be described as a walking Adonis because his looks were just about enough to get him to wherever he wanted without a fight.

"Welcome, Justin!"

"Pleased to meet you Chris."

Like some of the male and female campers on the show, Justin's ripped physique underneath his green muscle shirt proved that he was into athletics, however unlike most of them, his perfectly tanned skin showed that he was into all kinds of skin beauty.

"Hope you know," Chris said, "We picked you based entirely on your looks."

"I can deal with that." Justin responded with a knowing look, having already accepted that his appearance can get him a job anywhere he wanted.

Finally, the last camper had arrived following Justin's settling down and from what some could make out of their fellow camper, she was a carrot top female wearing a two piece green bathing suit with a green wrap wrapped around skirt.

She had an insane aura around, Chris noted, as he introduced her. "Hey everyone! Izzy!"

"Hi, Chris! Hi! Hi! Whoa!" _*Thunk-Splash!*_

"Oooh, that _had _to hurt." Naruto winced watching Izzy take a hit to the chin before moving in to help Izzy out of the water, ignoring the looks of shock and awe sent his way.

Chris noticed the blonde's arrival and said, "Look, bro, I don't care if you're a director or actor or whatever, just don't disappear like that again." He shot Naruto an irritated look, "You missed a lot of what happened."

"Whatever I don't care." Naruto shrugged, "Like I said, there's no way I'm staying in those lodgings."

"And why's that?"

"Why stay in a smelly old cabin when I have a really big house with satellite TV somewhere on the island?" Naruto asked back as a smirk formed on his face, "And yes, that's where I have been all this time if you must know. I needed to keep my luggage somewhere after all."

"…"

"Is this going to happen a lot?"

"Yes, yes it is."

And it was then Chris realised that as long as Naruto was around, he wasn't going to have his desired fun torturing his campers.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Well there you have it folks, my first story for this new years and a present to you all, a Naruto/TDI series where Naruto's an ex-shinobi who uses his shinobi powers to improve himself in this world of technology while also becoming an actor and director.

How did this happen?

Well I would tell you all now, but if I did, it'd spoil the surprise later on and people would lose interest in reading this story which will be sad for me as I hardly ever want that to happen.

Pairings?

At this point, I'm not sure if I should make this into a harem for Naruto but I do have one of the pairings confirmed, something that will probably remain a secret until I decide to reveal it.

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT NOTICE:<strong> Naruto doesn't remember any of his adventures in the Elemental Nations because he didn't teleport himself from there to the world of Total Drama, however even if he doesn't remember any of his adventures, he does remember all his techniques and exactly how to perform them, this includes the sage mode and the boost from the two sons of the sages.

Yes I said two, not one.

Reason? It'll be revealed later, I just needed to point this out.

* * *

><p><strong> BETA: <strong>Bomertank, Jaykid1, DRAGONfromheaven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **Wow, so much reviews and so many likes just for this first chapter of an awesome story! This just makes me even more excited!

Now before you all begin to read this chapter let me all give you a slight warning. This chapter may not go as smoothly as the Canon episode went, I wouldn't want you to hate me for that as it's something I've plans for later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Total Drama Series.<strong>

* * *

><p>Standing on the familiar loser dock of shame with his two arms in his pockets was none other than Chris McClain, the host of the Total Drama TV series, and he was currently, broadcasting on Live TV.<p>

"Last time, on Total Drama Island,we got to see some of our campers who were foolish enough to sign up for this gig." he stated. "Some of them were cool, *screen flashes to Bridgette, and then Justin* and some of them were annoying *screen flashes to Naruto* and some of them were just plain weird *screen flashes to Ezekiel and Harold, before returning to Chris who shuddered at this point as he returned his sights once more to the TV camera while the big grin reformed on his face* With our challenges about to begin, which of these idiots will make it to the finals, and which of them will be the first to get eliminated three days from now? The answers to your question are right here on: **Total… Drama- ***cellphone rings and Chris picks it up*-_What_? Can't you see that I'm busy?" Chris asked in annoyance as he hated it when he was interrupted. "…You want me to what? In such a short notice? _Why _should I do that?" Chris tsked as he heard the response before ending the call with a frown on his face, while he looked at the camera crew.

"Okay guys, it seems that there's been some last minute changes to the show as per orders of our producers." Chris explained, "Is there a way I can erase the last few minutes off the camera…? …No? *sigh* _Fine_." Chris returned his sights to the camera and clears his throat nervously before speaking up, "Sorry for that folks, just a minor setback." He continues loudly, "Find out right here on: **Total… Drama… Myōboku Island!**"

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Verses<p>

* * *

><p>"I still can't believe I'm talking to Naruto Uzumaki, <em>The <em>Naruto Uzumaki!" Exclaimed a very giddy Owen after he, along with the other campers, came out of their shock. "It's a real honor to meet you sir, I'm one of your biggest fan!"

"Thanks Owen," Naruto replied with a shaky smile while trying to back away from the fan boy that was in front of him. "Good to know that there are people out there, who like my work."

"Like it? I freakin' love it!" Owen exclaimed.

"Whoa, easy there big guy." Gwen said, trying to calm down Owen as she was one of those to see that Naruto was starting to get uncomfortable, "He might file a restraining order."

"Oh! Sorry!" Owen smiled sheepishly as he scratched his head in embarrassment, a nervous tick that was shared with him, Naruto noted.

"It's alright big guy, I can get that you're psyched to be here." Naruto responded, "Just try not to do that again, alright?"

Owen nodded rapidly.

"Now that we've settled down, I believe it's time for us to get started." Chris announced, having been off screen for a while as he had to talk with the producers about something. "But before we begin, we're you're sleeping arrangements comforting?"

"To some of us it was." Duncan answered with a shrug.

"Good," Chris nodded, "Because tonight, you all get to sleep in different cabins."

"Why is that?" Noah asked. "Why can't we just remain in the same cabin and sleeping area we picked last night for the rest of the season?"

"Oh, some of you might," Chris answered the nerd, "But some of you might not, because today, you all get to meet your teammates!"

"Oh how exciting!" Heather exclaimed with obvious false excitement, "What's next? Telling us how much we're actually competition for?"

"I was just getting to that." Chris ground out through sheer annoyance and a twitch of his eyebrow, before someone handed him a pair of A4 papers. He looked through both of them with a curious gaze and frowned as he noticed the changes made.

"Is everything alright Kyle?" Lindsay asked noting 'Kyle's' frown.

"It's _Chris_, Lindsay," Chris reminded, "And again, everything is fine. Now I want all of you to gather around and for those of you whose names are called, you all will move here, *motioning to his left side* and for the rest, you all will move to my right." He looked at one of the list in his hand and started calling out the first set of names he saw. "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, Beth, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Katie and finally Noah-" Chris handed a person in the group of people standing at his left hand side, a green flag…? "-until further notice, you all will be known, as the Screaming Gophers!"

"Alright, I'm a Gopher!" Owen cheered with a giddy laugh as he held the flag Chris handed his team. "This… is… _awesome!_"

"Glad to hear you like the arrangements Owen." Chris said with a smirk ignoring Katie's complaint on the loss of her friend/sister. "But now, it's time to introduce you all to your rivals in the show." He threw a green flag towards the group of people he hadn't called out at this point and smirked in morbid satisfaction as it slapped the unsuspecting Naruto's face who growled out in annoyance, before speaking out once more, "From this point on, all of you whose names I didn't mention, will be known as the Killer Bass."

"This is so awesome; it's like, _so _amazing!" Harold breathed out.

Ignoring this as he looked at the two teams, Chris continued with his explanation. "Alright guys just letting you all know, you and your team's are going to be on cameras located in different public areas in the Camp grounds…"

(Bathroom Stall-With Chris)

"…Here, you will share your innermost thoughts on TV with video diaries any time you want. Use this to let the audience at home know what you're thinking, or, you can use this opportunity to get a few things out of your chest…"

(Confession Cam-Bridgette)

"What I think huh?" Bridgette mused, scratching her chin in thought. "Well so far, I guess I'm excited to be in a team with one of my favorite actors."

(Confession Cam-Gwen)

"What do I think of this so far? Apart from being in the presence of one of Hollywood's greatest," Gwen shrugged, "This sucks, big time."

(Confession Cam-Naruto)

"You're innermost thoughts on tape huh? Boy what fan wouldn't give to see what I think when I think it." Naruto mused.

(Confession Cam-Owen)

"I hope everyone's listening to me right now because I have really something important to say..." Owen told with a serious expression on his face which was heightened by the aura of seriousness around him. "…*_fart!*_"

(Camp Wawanakwa-Presently)

"…Any questions?" Chris asked as he finished his explanation. He got none. "Good, now let's go find you're cabins!"

(Time Skip-Lodge)

After the campers' sleeping quarters had been decided, it was time for them to have a nice relaxing meal before their challenges begin. So understandably they all walked to the lodge to have some breakfast with an excited look on some of their faces as they all tried to guess what will be served.

They had no idea of what horrors that awaited them.

(Time Skip-Present)

Every camper had gathered and settled down with their teammates once they had stepped into (some eagerly) the lodge. They hadn't expected to meet an angrily scowling chef standing behind the counter.

"Now listen up you maggots! I serve it three times a day, and you will eat it three times a day! Grab your trays, get your food, and sit your ass down NOW!" the chef ordered firmly, and one by one, the campers, following said order, had picked up a tray and cringed in disgust as each were served.

Some had complaints but weren't brave enough to air it so they chose not to do so, however there were those that chose otherwise.

Beth and Harold were some of those.

"Excuse me, but will we be getting all the major food groups?" Beth asked scrunching up her nose cutely, "My doctor says that it's important."

"Mine's too," Harold spoke up from behind the female nerd, "I have a medical condition that requires me to have three square meals a day."

Others, like Naruto had other ideas in mind.

"Yeah, sorry big guy but I can't really see myself eating anything that… _disgusting_." He said with a shudder, "I'll just order some pizza instead."

After saying that, Naruto walked towards the door of the lodge with his cell phone in his hand, and just as he was about to start dialing, he tilted his head slightly to the left, sidestepping a thrown knife that would have instantly killed others that were less aware than he was.

"That could have killed an ordinary person you know." Naruto commented as he tilted his head back to stare at the angrily glaring chef, ignoring the silence around him as some of the campers were waiting eagerly to see what would happen.

"I do not care who you are or what you do brat, you will eat what you are given like the rest of these worthless maggots!" Chef declared - spit flying out of his mouth as he spoke. "Am I clear!?"

Chris walked into the lodge at this moment and immediately noticed the tension. "Alright, what seems to be the problem?"

"Scrawny here thinks he can just skip out on my cooking." Chef snarled to Chris while keeping his sights on a bored Naruto. "I'm just 'telling him' skipping one meal is just as good as skipping them all, as this is something I _will not _accept."

"Fine." Naruto answered with a shrug, "I mean there are other sources of food on this island, and no I don't mean my animal friends." He added, noticing the looks of horror he received from some of the campers, "As I keep saying, I _own_ this island. Don't you think I would have had some food in storage?" (Don't assume Naruto is being cocky or a spoiled brat, it's the plain truth.)

"Then it's settled," Chris decided, "Since you have such good food in stock, and since this _is _your island, I suppose that letting you eat it is only fair."

Naruto nodded his thanks while hiding his surprise at how easily Chris caved before walking out to get something to eat.

Chef saw this too and like Naruto, he was surprised at how easily the host caved. "What gives? Usually you put up more of a fight."

"While I wouldn't mind letting him starve for a while, he does have a point that." Chris answered his friend, "This is his island, and the producers are the ones giving him some leeway on how he wants to run the show."

"Yeah well when you see that kid, tell him that I don't like him." Chef said with a scowl. "Brat needs to learn some respect."

"Believe me, I know."

(Camp Wawanakwa-Later)

After everyone, except Naruto and Chris, had eaten the 'delightful' breakfast the chef had to offer them, as per the orders of Chris, they rested for two hours before they all grabbed their swimsuit and gathered on the edge of the one thousand feet cliff.

Though, due to some pleasant or unpleasant distraction – depending on how one looked at it – the journey towards the cliff wasn't as quick as some of them had wanted it to be.

Some found the journey irritating to them however and obviously, Chris was one of them; because he didn't like it one bit that the ladies were drooling at Naruto's 'manly' figure and not his awesome face.

Even now, they were still doing it!

"Alright people FOCUS ON ME-" Seeing he grabbed their attention, Chris nodded before smirking as he was about to tell them this part. "-good. Now I'm sure some of you are wondering what it is we're doing here, and some of you have already guessed it by the look I'm receiving."

"Just get on with it!"

"Yes, well moving on…" Chris rolled his eyes, ignoring the indignant huff he heard from Heather. "… For the price of 10, 000, 000 unmarked American dollars, you all will have to compete in a sequence of challenges with each one harder or crazier than the last, and obviously this is one of them."

Seeing the interested and excited looks he received once he mentioned just how much they'd receive caused an insane grin to form in Chris's mind, while he kept his smirk on the outside.

"Obviously the first challenge is to jump the cliff into the lake below." Duncan theorised with a smirk on his face, "What else will we be doing here in our swimming trunks?"

"Got it in one Duncan!" Chris confirmed, "_But _that's only half of it."

"You mean there's more?" Courtney asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Yup!" Chris grinned, "You see those two markers in the lake-" seeing them all stretch to get a better view, he continued, "-good. For those of you that's yet to realise, each of those markers have a meaning. The small one marks out the area that's safe to jump in while the larger one marks out the opposite."

"Why?" Harold asked.

The smirk on Chris's face grew at the question. "Because that's where I placed the three very hungry, man eating sharks."

"Meh, I've done stunts worse than this." Naruto shrugged from where he was standing. "And besides, if they're who I think they are, then they're pretty much harmless."

"What makes you so sure?" Heather, after sneaking a couple of unnoticed glances at him, asked from beside Naruto.

"Because I raised most of the animals on this island." Naruto answered the Asian-Canadian chick beside him, inwardly impressed and a bit turned on by how hot she looked. "Most of them aren't as harmless as people always make out to be, unless they've not eaten in the last few weeks which is literally impossible because of the rules I've set up."

"Yeah about that," Chris started as he cut Naruto off. "You see, it took just about two week for me and my crew to set up some of the things on this island, and while doing that, I might have neglected to feed the animals around the island… so… yeah… deal with that."

"…" Naruto just stared silently at Chris who was grinning madly, before simply stating, "I fuckin' hate you."

Following that, Chris continued with his explanation, telling them about what exactly was in those crates at the shore at the bottom of the cliff and after telling them the advantage the winners would get, he set up the first team to make the jump down the cliff.

"Killer Bass, it looks like you guys are going to be the first to make the jump. Better select who's going to be your very first vic- I mean jumper."

"Hmm 'jumper'…" Naruto hummed silently to himself, catching the attention of those around him, "I don't know why, but I have this crazy urge to make a movie based on that word…"

"And what's it going to be about?" Heather commented with a snort, "People jumping all over the place?"

What Heather didn't know, is that she just fueled Naruto's determination into making a movie about people 'Jumping' around, only it wouldn't be the way the audience would expect it to be.

It… was… perfect!

"Okay, please stop giving me that look. It's starting to creep me out."

Hearing Heather's voice caused Naruto to snap out of his day dreaming to remember that he was in a challenge and looking around, he asked. "Where are the others? They were just here a minute ago."

"A minute? Dude, the challenge's been on for a while." Geoff said. "What have you been thinking about that's got you so spaced out man?"

"New idea for a movie." Naruto answered before waving bye to Heather as he made a dash for the end of the 1000 foot cliff and diving off with an impressive double backflip combo that stunned his audience.

"Hey guys, how've you been?" Naruto greeted his fully grown sharks as he softly scratch each of their fins before getting a purr and a growl in response to his questions. "Yeah I know guys, I hate him too." Naruto said patting his fully grown sharks before he asked them if they wanted to help him get back to shore.

They did, and it was a scene that further stunned his audience, or more specifically, his female audience, who saw the blonde actor as some sort of God of the sea coming up to the sore at that very moment.

His really good looks only added more fuel to their wild imagination…

(Confession Cam-Bridgette)

"Now _that _was impressive." Bridgette said before sighing dreamily.

(Confession Cam-Tyler)

"I'll admit, the guy has some sick moves." Tyler admitted honestly, "We should probably trade notes."

(Confession Cam-Gwen)

"That was… _wow!_" Gwen breathed.

(Confession Cam-Leshawna)

"Damn that boy got some serious skills!" An impressed Leshawna exclaimed.

(Camp Wawanakwa-Lake Shore)

Like their counterparts on the cliff, the Killer Bass that had already dove in the lake were just as surprised stunned, and silenced at the perfect diving into the safe zone before the atmosphere was broken by their cheer.

"Alright man," Geoff cheered, "Not bad! It's been a while since I've seen someone pull that stunt off perfectly."

"It was okay." Eva grunted with an impressed look hidden in her eyes. "Better than what Mr. and Mrs. Chicken here certainly didn't do."

Courtney blushed at the accusation and shot back, "It was a calculated risk! You all know who's on the other team, and you know as much as I do that not all of them will jump."

"Ever heard the word 'Jinx' princess?" Duncan scoffed.

"Please," Courtney snorted, while crossing her arms under c-cup breasts, "I don't believe in some silly superstition…"

She didn't sound very confident…

(Mountain Cliff)

"Alright, time to show these people what I've learned at diver Steve's diving summer camp." Harold gloated with a smirk as he flexed his non-existent biceps while wearing a red speedo that grossed out a lot of the competitors, something he either missed or didn't care about as he screamed, "Here I go!"

Ever felt the pain caused by a twisted up towel with the edge dipped in hot water? What about that one pain caused by diving into a lake or a swimming pool stomach first? Multiply that by 10 and maybe you'll know what Harold felt right now as he squeaked in agony, something that was caused by him splashing in the lake while performing the vertical splits…

…It was a really bad idea and even Chris himself felt pity, something that he rarely feels…

_Very _rarely.

"Well Gophers, it looks like you're up." Chris announced, "Who's your first diver?"

"That'll be me." Heather said, flicking her hair behind her ear as she walked towards the end of the cliff with a slow hypnotic sway of her hips as she tilted her head back to her teammates. "Try not to mess up okay?"

"Just shut up and dive white girl." Leshawna scoffed, "I ain't losing this challenge because you decided to chicken out on us."

Heather just frowned at what Leshawna said as she made it to the end of the cliff before diving off with an impressive form, one similar to that of Bridgette's and everyone on her team followed shortly after – with Beth being the only chicken - until a nervous Owen was left standing on the cliff, with sweat pouring out of his skin as he took a few paces back.

(Confession Cam-Owen)

"I was pretty darn nervous." Owen gulped, "You see the thing is, I'm not really a 'Strong Swimmer'."

(Confession Cam-Geoff)

"I'm looking at this guy and thinking, 'There's no way he's going to make it." Geoff chuckled.

(Confession Cam-Gwen)

"I actually thought that if he jumps this, he's going to die." Gwen commented.

(Camp Wawanakwa-Mountain Cliff)

"Take a good run at it buddy," Chris said with an encouraging tone. "You can do this!"

(Confession Cam-Chris)

"Not." Chris snickered.

(Camp Wawanakwa-Mountain Cliff)

"I'm going to die now," Owen said as he had stopped walking and faced the edge of the cliff he was about to dive off. "I'm going to _to-tally_ die now."

And suddenly, after those last words, there was silence, silence that was broken by Owen's battle cry as he made a mad dash towards the end of the cliff and jumped.

Boy was the splash _big!_

(Later)

Later, Chris had announced the winners of the challenge; winners that weren't the Killer Bass and honestly, if it weren't for Naruto's help with providing transport vehicles to help relocate their really big crates, they would have been way behind the Screaming Gophers who had initially won the diving challenge.

Naruto later providing his team with the necessary tools needed for the second part of the challenge for the day, completely erased the earlier glumness the Killer Bass felt from their loss.

It also helped that that particular one good and helpful deed was what the team needed to help with their teamwork, in order for the follow up challenge, a challenge that was a tie in the end because both hot tubs built by each teams were equally just as good.

(Camp Wawanakwa-Post Hot tub Challenge)

"Y'know, if _someone _followed my rules, then we wouldn't be in this mess." Chris said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"Actually Chris, I _did_ follow your rules." Naruto countered with a knowing smirk, "After all, in your own words, we did 'Figure it out'." he air quoted the last three words.

"Ha-ha dude, nice one!" Duncan laughed as giving Naruto a high five, and Chris, well he just sighed in frustration.

"So what are we going to do now?" Beth questioned as she stood next to Lindsay, "I mean, sure both our hot tubs are pretty impressive but in the end, one of us has to win."

Chris scratched his chin as he tried thinking of how to escape this situation, however at the moment, all they could think about was this. "Well technically, since the Killer Bass did have two chickens on their team, we could say they lost this challenge."

"WHAT!?" Courtney screeched in panic, causing those near her to cringe at the volume.

"You should have jumped." Chris shrugged while smirking at Courtney who was fuming at the jab directed at her, "So that means that tonight, we get our very first team elimination!"

(Confession Cam-Courtney)

"Ugh! Of all the things he could have pulled!" Courtney said, pulling her hair in rage before calming down slightly, "Okay, I just need to relax, I mean it's not like I'm going to be voted off in the first day right? I mean I'm a certified _CIT_, this team _needs _me."

(Confession Cam-Duncan)

"I know who I'm _not _voting off." Duncan said.

(Confession Cam-DJ)

"I cost my team the win today, so I think it should be me that gets kicked off tonight." DJ solemnly admitted, "I gonna vote for myself tonight."

(Camp Wawanakwa-Camp fire Ceremony)

"Killer Bass, at any other camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire, but at this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision and there are only 10 marshmallows on this plate. "When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow, and the one camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, to catch the Boat of Losers. That means, you are out of the contest, and you can't come back… _ever_!" Chris explained looking at the assembled campers sitting in front of him at the Camp fire. He slowly reached for a marshmallow on his tray and said, "The first marshmallow goes to… *_sigh_* Naruto."

"Was there any doubt?" Naruto smirked as he caught the tasty treat thrown at him, equally liking the disappointed look currently on the host's face.

"Moving on…" Chris drawled with a roll of his eyes before grabbing another marshmallow. "The next marshmallow goes to… Geoff!"

And following that, he repeated the same movement to the other campers: Eva, Ezekiel, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Duncan, Harold and Trent. The only two campers that didn't receive any marshmallows yet were Courtney and DJ and reaching into his tray, Chris grabbed the final marshmallow.

"Courtney, DJ, if both of you had jumped the lake, then your team might not even be in this mess. This last marshmallow goes to only _one _of you, which means the other, gets to go home."

Courtney's brave face only hid how nervous she really was inside as she had a hunch who Chris was going to pick, and just as Chris was about to prove her theory, DJ said something that surprised the entire campers.

"You don't have to do anything Chris, because I've decided that I'll be the one leaving this island today."

"…Huh?" Came Chris's deadpanned reply.

"I let you all down by not jumping that cliff, and for that, I'm sorry."

"It's okay big guy, you're not the only one with a fear of heights." Duncan said, trying to ease up DJ's guilt, something DJ appreciated.

"Thanks man, but I'm not changing my mind." DJ flicked out a tear drop that trailed down his cheek, "My mama wouldn't approve." As he said that, DJ stood up from his log and walked down the Dock of Shame before standing in front of the Loser Boat of Shame. "It was nice while it lasted guys unfortunately, I gotta go."

"Aww, we'll miss you DJ!" Katie sobbed.

"You take care of yourself!"

"You know man, you don't have to do this." Chris said as he walked towards DJ because even he of all people was touched by DJ's move. "You weren't the one that was voted off."

"I don't care." DJ said, "As long as it's the right thing to do, then I don't mind." And as he said that, the engines of the Loser boat started before the campers had to solemnly watch the boat live.

Chris had a frown on his face as he watched the boat leave the shore before turning to look at the campers still remaining after the elimination. "Courtney, it seems that DJ's noble sacrifice caused you an extra stay on the show. What are you going to do?"

"Well that was really sweet of DJ to take the fall like that," Courtney admitted, "I guess the least I could do is honor his sacrifice and stay on this show for as long as I can, and obviously win the prise money."

Will Courtney actually win the price money in DJ's name? Or will she be the next camper to get eliminated? Find out next time on **Total… Drama… Myōboku Island!**

End

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Chapter two of this awesome story and as you can see, they're some changes already made, changes that some of you might not appreciate. But think about it, don't you think DJ would actually do that if the situation were similar in Total Drama Island? I mean, he did it in World Tour.

* * *

><p><strong>BETA: Izana Uzumaki, Jaykid1, DRAGONfromheaven, Bomertank.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Jumper.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Okay, I feel like I should let you guys know some things first before you all begin reading this chapter, as some people have been asking questions based on this topic for quite some time now.

Naruto _owns_ Myōboku Island as I can't stress this enough. He bought the deed to said island with his millions of dollars earned from all those films he's been directing and starring in, and believe me, those aren't the only carriers he has. Like most of the other crossovers involving a post-war Naruto on this site, this version of Naruto also owns and publishes this world's version of the Hit Porn Series in Japan, Icha-Icha (Combine the funds earned from that and those earned from his acting carrier, you'll have a small idea of how much he actually earns a year) and let's not talk about what he earns from winning jackpots with his 'Devil's Luck' - Yeah, in this world, Naruto is amongst the top 5 when it comes to riches - But let's get back to Myōboku Island as I'm getting slightly off track here.

Seeing as he owns the island, he's bound to have a lot of home and farming equipment's needed to keep this island neat and functioning; that includes keeping the animals (_his_ animal friends) in check. So yeah, with all those resources on ground, acing TDI isn't really a problem for Naruto. And because this is _his _island, Naruto's well within his rights to not only sue the producers of the TDI series for trespassing, but also arrest them.

Both the producers and Chris know this, it's why Naruto's given some leeway in this series. They also know, that with Naruto on the show, their series rating's obviously going to skyrocket.

So let's face facts: if this were your island, won't you practically do something similar to what Naruto did, or won't you do worse?

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own Naruto or Total Drama Island.

* * *

><p>(Camp Wawanakwa-Docks)<p>

"Last time on Total Drama-" Chris recalled, "-22 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next 8 weeks at a crusty old summer camp and then, the campers were faced with their very first challenge: Jumping off the cliff into a shark infested water. And while most campers took the plunge, a few of them were forced to wear… the dreaded chicken hat - *screen flashes to DJ, Beth and Courtney* -" he snickered at this point, remembering the humiliation and shame on some of their faces, before he continued. "-and in the end, we had our very first elimination - *screen flashes to the loser boat leaving with DJ* - Who will be voted of next this week in the most dramatic camp fire ceremony yet? Find out this week on: **Total… Drama… Myōboku Island!**"

* * *

><p><em>…Na,<em>

_na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na…(x2)_

_…To mom and dad, I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind;_

_They asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer's plain to see_

_…I wanna be famous…_

_I wanna live under the sun,_

_Go pack your bags cuz I've already won!_

_Everything to prove, nothing in my way!_

_I'll get there one daaaayy…_

_… cuz I wanna be famooousss!_

_(Chorus)_

_Na,_

_Na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na_

_[I wanna be… I wanna be… I wanna be famous!] (x2)_

_[*Slow whistle, 'I wanna be… I wanna be famous.'*] (x1)_

* * *

><p>(Camp Wawanakwa – 7 am)<p>

Calmly walking towards the camp cabins with a smirk on his face and an item or two held on his hand hidden in his back was none other than the host of the show, Chris McClain, who had just come up with the next challenge his new toys will have to go through; and as he came to a stop in front of one of the windows of the cabins he revealed the two items he was carrying with him which were a blow horn and a megaphone respectively.

Placing the end of the blow horn on the mouth of the megaphone, Chris smirked as his finger hovered over the one button that was sure to get on the nerves of the campers, and when his finger finally pushed said button, well, even a child could figure out what happens next.

After the groggy – and some snappy - campers had finally assembled on the camp grounds, Chris greeted, "Good morning. Hope you all enjoyed your night."

"Among other things-" Heather replied with a satisfied smirk as she recalled what happened last night just after the Killer Bass had eliminated DJ.

* * *

><p>It was a few minutes after the elimination ceremony and Naruto was heading back to his mansion, one of the few areas on this island without a camera not installed by him, because after the challenges today, he really needed to unwind, especially if he was going to expand on his earlier movie idea.<p>

As he was in front of the door, he suddenly stopped when his senses picked up someone following him. He turned around and said, "You can come out, I know your there." And seeing who it was, he was surprised. "Heather?"

Slowly sauntering towards Naruto as she saw no point in hiding her presence, Heather whistled slowly as she gazed at the building, "That's a really impressive house." She said, "I like it."

"Thanks…" Naruto slowly said before asking, "…Is there a reason you're following me?"

"Yeah-" Heather answered crossing her arms under her breasts. "-I wanted to talk to you about something." She eyed him expectedly, "Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Um sure. Come right in." He said as he opened the door for her and ushered her in.

After making sure she was settled, Naruto went to get some refreshments, and as he returned, he was greeted with the sight of Heather's generous ass as she was inspecting his trophy shell with an impressed look on her face.

As she reached out to grab a particular trophy, she heard, "Careful, with that one, it's one of my special trophies."

Pulling her hand back from the trophy she was reaching for, she commented, "I didn't know you were in a martial arts competition."

"Oh it was a long time ago." Naruto shrugged as they both took a seat. "About when I was 15 years old."

"And the others?"

"Olympics, Film awards, you know that kind of junk." Naruto shrugged. "So what did you want to talk about that you had to follow me all the way to my home?"

It was then Heather cut to the chase.

She explained to him her idea for them to form an alliance so they'd go to the final two. Naruto had been silently nodding along with her reasoning but knew there was another reason she came to see him. "Why are you really here Heather? I know it's not because you wanted to form an alliance." He said.

Heather dropped the snooty mask and actually looked a little sad. "You don't remember me do you?" At his confused look she got her answer. "11 years ago, I was 7 years old and I was trapped inside my house when it was on fire and you came through and saved my life." She said.

Naruto thought back to 11 years ago to see if he recalled such a thing happening but with all the things happening in his life, he wasn't able to easily recall that one moment. But then, he finally gained a look of recognition as he closely observed the fidgeting Heather, "Wait now I remember, that giant house that was on fire-" he exclaimed, "-that little girl was you!"

Heather smiled softly at his exclaim, glad that he finally remembered, before her smile turned seductive as she stood up and walked toward Naruto and straddled his lap. "Indeed it was. I think it's about time I thank my savior." She said as she pulled Naruto into a kiss.

Naruto kissed her back almost instantly.

The kiss started of slow and sweet before it suddenly became hot and heavy. Before long their hands started to travel. Heather's rubbed up and down his chest while Naruto's went to her shapely ass and kneaded it, eliciting a moan from the half-Asian woman in his lap.

Heather started unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it off him. Heather started kissing down to Naruto's neck and sucked on his pulse point. Naruto's hands went from her ass to traveling under Heather's crop top. Heather, getting annoyed with the small bit of fabric, sat up and tore her crop top off, exposing her very generous assets to the eyes of her soon to be blonde lover. Naruto got an eye full of Heather's assets before he sat up and took one of them in his mouth and kneaded the other with one of his hands while the other went back to grope her ass through her shorts. Heather had been letting out rather loud moan as she gripped the back of Naruto's head with one hand while leaving marks on his back with the other.

Switching breasts, Naruto decided that instead of just sucking, he started biting. Heather began grinding her body into the large bulge that had been poking he core. Before long, Nami felt a coil churning in her before suddenly it snapped and she creamed her p***. Naruto felt her tense up and immediately had some smug satisfaction knowing he got her to c** so soon. When she began to go lax, Naruto picked her up in his arms before laying her down on her back before he stood up to examine her. Heather was breathing hard as she tried to catch her breath. He looked down and noticed a wet spot now staining her shorts. The smell of her sweet nectar was intoxicating. Heather open her eyes and seeing Naruto's intense gaze sent him a sultry smile. "What are you waiting for?" She asked. Naruto returned her smile and bent down to Heather's shorts and hooked his fingers along the waist of them and her p***. Heather hastily lifted her hips as she felt him pulling off her bottoms. Now other than her sandals, she was completely n***.

"Hold still..." He started as he knelt between her legs and placed them over his shoulders. "If you enjoyed the first part, you'll love this." He said as he dove into Heather's core. As soon as she felt his tongue on her folds Heather grabbed the couch cushions tightly as she let out a loud wail that got louder when Naruto closed his mouth around her nub.

Naruto had added his fingers to the mix as he was pumping them in and out of Heather's core as he swirled his tongue around her nub. Heather had grabbed a handful of his hair and was doing her damnedest to pull him closer as she wailed and asked for more. Naruto winced slightly while doubling his efforts to get her to c** again, he wanted to taste her. He didn't have to wait much longer as Heather arched her back and tensed up before with a loud cry, she came again harder than the first time. Naruto hungrily sucked everything up as it came. Finally, Heather calmed down and went slack, but hadn't let go of Naruto. When she came to, she pulled Naruto to her and attached her lips to his, tasting herself on his tongue and wrapping her legs around him as if to never let him go.

"You're not done are you? I thought I was supposed to get a reward." Naruto asked smugly.

Heather gave him a challenging look. "Just wait until my legs get feeling again and I'll give you a reward." She said as the two laughed.

* * *

><p>"-By the way Chris, you look really buff in those shorts."<p>

"I know-" Chris winked at Heather (who cringed at the action) before returning to the explanation of why he was here. "-and I hope you guys are all ready, because your next challenge begins in exactly One Minute!"

"Um, aren't we missing someone?" Bridgette pointed out having noted a shortage of blonde in the area.

"Don't worry about it." Chris answered with a careless shrug, "I'm sure our missing camper will soon turn up."

It was at that point a figure came jugging into the camp grounds and as he saw the assembled campers, he stopped his jugging and looked at his watch before greeting, "Hey guys, just finished my run around the island." He took a sip of water from the bottle hanging on his hips before wiping out the sweat that trailed on his forehead, "So what's up?"

"Chris was about to announce our next challenge before you showed up." Bridgette answered as the missing camper walked to stand next to her, "Nice running outfit by the way."

"Oh you like?" The camper asked motioning to the running outfit and accessories he had on – which included an MP3 Player – before smiling brightly, "Thanks!"

"That's cutting it close there blondie." Chris spoke up, interrupting Bridgette and (I'm sure you've all guessed it by now) Naruto's conversation. "Try to make it here on time next time or its automatic elimination for you!"

"Meh," Naruto shrugged, "Even if I do get eliminated, I'm not going anywhere. I'm supposed to be here on vacation _remember_?"

"Believe me, I wish I could forget." Chris replied with a groan before slapping his cheek once as he remembered why he was here. "Alright campers now that we're _all_ here, it's time to announce your next challenge!"

"Quit stalling and tell us what it is boy!" Leshawna snapped.

"A 20 km run around the lake." Chris answered Leshawna with a smirk, "And it begins in the next thirty seconds."

"Oh you think your _funny _now!" Eva sneered as she stomped towards the smirking Chris, intent on wiping that smirk off of his face. "You know what I think would be funny-" Eva was cut short as Duncan and Geoff trapped her with incredibly strong grips.

"Eva!" Courtney harshly whispered, sliding up to the angry athlete with a warning look, "Try to _control_ your temper…"

The athlete snarled at this point as her sights returned to the ever so smirking Chris and ground out, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little." Chris admitted with his ever growing smirk, "Remember, you guys are on the clock, and you have only 18 seconds left to get to the start out point or you're all disqualified." He snickered, "And believe me, you all don't want to know what happens after."

(Confession Cam-Courtney)

''Okay, that girl Eva needs to gain control of her temper.'' Courtney began before listing off some of Eva's violent actions. ''She's only been here for a few days and she's already threw her suitcase out the window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors.'' 

(Camp Wawanakwa-Starting Point)

At the line near the lake, everyone was at the starting line and ready to go at Chris's commands and obviously, he saw this. So he pointed a start gun to the sky, as he was about to start the race off, and when he looked back at the campers, he reminded. "Okay runners, remember, a 20 km run, nothing more, nothing less, and for those that eventually end up in the finish line, an awesome surprise is waiting for you." He saw that he got some of their attention as he said that and continued on by starting off the race, "On your marks... get set... GO!"

And with that the campers were off.

Running in the lead one quarter of the way were Naruto and Eva and trailing behind him were the rest of the campers with some not as energetic as they were and unsurprisingly, Harold was one of them.

He whined. "Do you know how much longer~"

"Don't walk next to me." Gwen answered Harold in a deadpanned expression.

And one of the others – again unsurprisingly - were Heather, who couldn't run mainly because of her current footwear.

(Confession Cam-Heather)

"I _don't_ run." Heather scoffed, flicking her a stray hair behind her ear. "And I _definitely_ don't run in high heel wedges."

(Campers Run)

Heather stopped in shock as she saw an exhausted Owen drinking from a stream of water leading into the lake.

He said between pants, "Can't… catch… breath… must… have… condition."

"Yeah-" Heather snottily replied while placing her hands on her hips just as Leshawna walked by. "-it's called 'Overeating', look into it."

"And what's your excuse?" Leshawna panted as she was leaning on a tree while breathing harshly, "You skinny… annoying… *exhale* … Too tired for insults."

It was at that time Chris rushed in, riding a scooter with a megaphone on his left hand. "Pick it up people!" He announced, "If you're not back by dinner time, you _don't _eat!"

"Ugh," Heather growled, "I hate him _so _much!"

(Confession Cam-Naruto)

"Please," Naruto snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Going through a 10 mile run is part of my early morning routine, and even after, I still don't get tired. Between you and me, I'm like a walking battery! And besides," He smirked, "There's _no way_ I'm giving up that easily."

(Camp Wawanakwa-Hours Later)

After what felt like hours of running for most of the campers, they had finally approached the Lounge, and when they stepped inside, immediately they looked for the nearest place to relax and catch their breaths.

It wasn't long till all the campers had arrived and later, from what Gwen had noticed, it seemed that the last person to arrive was Harold, a member of the Killer Bass, which meant that the Screaming Goffers had officially won this challenge, much to their joy.

A joy cut short by a smirking Chris who revealed to them that the run wasn't a challenge at all, much to the shock of 95% of the campers.

There were protest and arguments made by the campers based on his decision, however Chris listened to none of them as he walked to stand in front of a pair of curtains somewhere in the room. But he did manage to silence all the protests as he revealed to the campers what was hidden behind the curtains, and when he said the words 'Dig in', the stampede that followed rivalled that of a stereotypical group of bulls stampeding through a populated street.

Now, the campers were groaning in pure satisfaction as they each held their bloated stomachs. Chris saw this and nodded in satisfaction knowing that only part of his master plan was done.

Placing the megaphone close to his mouth, Chris announced, "Alright campers it's time for Part Two of your challenge!" And at this, some of the campers gave a weak groan in protest to this decision.

"I thought _eating_ was the second part." Owen whined.

"What more do you want from us?" Gwen added in frustration.

"Weird Goth girl is right-" Heather tiredly agreed while she was rubbing her slightly bloated stomach. "-Haven't we been through enough?"

"Nope!" Chris grinned, "It's time for… _The Awake-thon!_" he revealed.

"The awhat-aton?" Owen gulped, hoping that he didn't hear correctly.

"Don't worry," Chris 'soothed' with a smirk still on his face. "This one's an easy Challenge." He paused, "The team with the last camper standing wins… invincibility!"

"So, what you're saying, is that your 20 km run, and our feeding frenzy was part of your evil plan for us to stay awake?" Gwen inquired with a pair of narrowed eyes.

"That's right Gwen!"

(Confession cam-Naruto)

"After seeing Chris psyche out the campers like that, any thoughts against making him a villain in one of my movies had completely vanished." Naruto admitted with an impressed look on his face.

(Lounge)

_'Wow, who knew Heather would make looking pregnant look good?' _Naruto inwardly chuckled as he walked up next to Heather when they left the mess hall and asked, "So, how long do you think it'll take before everyone's out cold?"

"About an hour give or take." Heather shrugged from beside Naruto, "Why? Eager to continue where we *cough* left off?" she purred.

Naruto smirked, "Are you sure you're not the one that's eager? I mean if I seem to recall, it was you that kept asking for-" he paused as reached out to cup her round ass. "-_more~…_" he whispered huskily into her ear while squeezing the cup he grabbed.

Heather forced back a moan that threatened to escape from her lungs and removed Naruto's hand from her ass as she whispered, "Not out here where people can see us."

Naruto smirked, "So? Let them."

(Awake-thon-12 hours in)

"We are now 12 hours into the Awake-thon with all 22 campers still wide awake!" Chris quietly commentated. "Let's see what they think…"

(Killer Bass)

Most of the members were still awake after 12 hours however it looked like some would fall asleep anytime from now. In order to avoid this, some of the members in this team picked up an activity to do in order to keep themselves awake for the mean time while others just sat down, doing nothing.

Naruto had somehow obtained his laptop and a couple of game pads and asked some of the campers to play an online Halo tournament with him and understandably, he was met with different offers from those who were interested.

"Ha-ha!" Naruto yelled victoriously, "Eat Plasma Grenade fools!"

"Aw come on, no fair!" Harold complained, "I wasn't ready back then."

"That's what you get for messing with the champs nerd." Duncan gloated, exchanging a Hi five with Naruto, "Try to keep up."

"Come on guys, take it easy on us." Geoff complained, "We're just newbies."

"Should have thought of that before deciding to challenge us freshman." Naruto gloated with a smirk on his face before he resumed his and Duncan's trashing of the two freshman team.

"Ugh, look at them." Courtney said, "Can they be any louder?"

"Don't be too hard on them Courtney." Bridgette answered as she watched the four campers have their fun on that computer, "Let them have their fun, at least it's keeping them awake."

(Confession Cam-Courtney)

"She does have a point." Courtney begrudgingly admitted, "At least it's better than trying to keep myself moving."

(Awake-thon-12 Hours Later)

"Congratulations campers," Chris announced, "You've made it to the 24 hour mark!" he walked towards the item he kept hiding under a cloth and continued as Chef Hatchet approached in a pink sheep costume while holding a harp in his hands. "Time to take it up a notch-" he paused as he grabbed the cloth before pulling it to reveal a stock pile of books all waiting to be read, much to the annoyance of some of the campers, "-Fairy Tales!"

"Oh he's _not _serious!" a scandalized Gwen shouted.

Chris ignored it as he picked a book and started reading with a huge grin on his face. "Once upon a time, there was inside this boring kingdom, a boring village, and inside this boring village filled with very boring children who did very boring things…"

(Awake-thon-18 hours later)

Sometime during the challenge, Heather had offered an alliance formation to Lindsay and Beth by promising them a place in the final three and with giddy expressions on their faces both females accepted and Heather couldn't help but inwardly smirk in victory.

With all this power, she could tilt the voting poll to her favour, however in order for that to happen, she would need to be friendly with her latest 'pets', it was why she was sitting next to a dozing Lindsay with a calculative expression on her face.

She said, "Okay girls, we need to talk strategy." But as she turned to see Lindsay, she was greeted with the sight of the blonde bombshell falling off the log. "Lindsay?" she turned to her other ally in arms but like with the blonde, she too was completely knocked out.

(Confession Cam-Heather)

"Ugh, I think I should have been patient in getting more allies." Heather said, rubbing the bridge of her nose in an agitated manner.

(Camp Wawanakwa-72 hours later)

Quietly crawling up to the sleeping Harold with a smirk on his face and a cup filled with water was the ever so awful Duncan, and in his mind was a prank. You see Duncan, being the bully that he was, had done different things that would make some people cry however what he'd never done was what he was doing right now and for the life of him, he didn't know why.

Was it because of how lame it was? Was it because of lack of interest? Well whatever it was, it didn't matter because right now, Duncan was interested in finding what can keep him awake since Naruto's laptop had run out after 52 hours of gameplay.

And this was the only thing he could find.

Placing the sleeping Harold's right hand in the cup filled with water, Duncan stood and smirked wider as he waited for the water works, and seeing Harold's face scrunch up like that in concentration before smiling in relief brought out a round of laughter from him.

"Dude, I can't believe it worked!" Said the snickering Duncan, and Harold, after hearing the noise nearby, had woke up, only to cringe in embarrassment at a familiar feeling.

"Aw man…"

Meanwhile at another side of the camp grounds, Noah and Cody were cuddling and spooning each other, much to the disgust of some of the campers.

They would later wake up to agree that they were never to talk about the situation ever again.

On another side of the camp, a tired trio of Screaming Goffers sat together. They were Heather, Trent and Gwen and boy were they tired.

"I'd _kill_ for a Coffee right now." Gwen groaned, and luckily at that moment, one Naruto Uzumaki had walked by with a cup of coffee in his hand.

He looked at the cup once and then looked at the tired Gwen with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and said, "Here, have my cup, it's not like I really need it."

And a grateful Gwen snatched it from him and gulped it down in one go. As she wiped her mouth, she looked at Naruto and asked, "Why are you helping me? Aren't we supposed to be on rival teams?"

"I don't really care about that junk." Naruto answered simply as he took a seat next to a tiredly frowning Heather.

"Odd," Trent noticed, "How come you're not tired like the rest of us?"

"Honestly?" Naruto shrugged, "This challenge is an easy one for me. I once stayed up for 9 days working on a script for one of my movies as I needed to make sure nothing was wrong. I still had to make arrangements before the casting and that took a few extra days at least."

"Wow," Heather rolled her eyes, "It's no wonder this must be easy for you since it's been only what? 3 days and a few hours?" As much as she wanted to be angry at Naruto for giving that Goth slut the coffee, she couldn't, because she was So. Damn. Tired.

(Confession Cam-Trent)

"After hearing that from his mouth, I _knew_ that he was going to win this challenge." Trent commented, "I can only stay up for four days max, it's like this guy's a living battery!"

(Confession Cam-Naruto)

"13 days, that's how long I can stay awake for." Naruto smugly stated.

(Awake-thon-Minutes Later)

Minutes had passed and so far – after Chris's torture based on reading the Pop-up History of Canada to the four remaining awake campers - both Naruto and Gwen were the only two left standing in the challenge. Naruto looked like he could go on for a few more hours because from what it seemed based on his appearance, sleeping was far on his agenda, however the same couldn't be said for Gwen who was nodding off to sleep every now and then.

Chris had walked up to the podium and announced, "Since you two are the only one left, you both get a 5 bathroom break starting now."

Naruto looked at Gwen with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not really in the mood to use the bathroom, are you?"

As much as Gwen wanted to lie and say no to this, she really had to go to the bathroom and ease herself, something she blames fully on the coffee handed to her. It was why she sighed in resignation as she stood up from her 'chair' while exhaling, "Sure."

"Cool." Chris said, "Hope you don't mind some company…"

Gwen shook her head showing that she didn't really mind and Chris motioned for her to go, and by the time the two were gone, Chris looked back to Naruto.

He asked, "…So what's up?"

Naruto answered, leaning back and stretching a bit, "Nothing much." He looked at his watch and scratched the back of his head, "Just a bit tired that's all."

"If it were someone else you told that, they wouldn't actually believe you." Chris responded, "But after a challenge like this, I can see that happening, even after all those times I caught you cheating."

"Actually Chris, I didn't cheat." Naruto replied, "I just have a pack of devoted animal friends willing to do some work for me because I happened to raise most of them from birth…"

"Uh-huh." Chris said, wishing that that small fact wasn't true because he knew that one of the future challenges were based on the animals in this island. However, before he could come up with a follow up conversation, a sheet of paper was handed to him.

After looking over it, Chris cleared his throat and grinned – albeit forcefully – as he made this announcement, "It looks like Gwen has taken a dive on the dump! Which means, the official winner of the awake-thon is… Naruto! The Killer Bass win!"

And the members of said team cheered when they arrived just in time for Chris to make that announcement, while Naruto just nodded in appreciation before excusing himself from the grounds as Chris continued.

"Unfortunately, there will be no elimination round today-" Chris added much to the relief and shock of the campers, "-Because next week, we'll have… a double elimination!"

* * *

><p>Who will be the two campers to be voted off in next week's camp fire ceremony? And who will remain? Find out next time on: <strong>Total… Drama… Myōboku Island!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>In hindsight, I should have realised that voting DJ off would not only throw off my balance concerning this story, it'll also make elimination rounds for me even more difficult because of who I want to be voted out.

In order to avoid this, I have decided to form a poll on my profile at the beginning of every chapter where you readers will chose the next camper to be eliminated, that way I can have a clear conscience of what I'm doing.

* * *

><p><strong>BETA: Jaykid1 (<strong>Lemon**), DRAGONfromheaven, Bomertank**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Total Drama Series.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Last time on Total Drama Myōboku Island: the Killer Bass kicked butt when Gwen took a dive on the toilet; this gave Naruto automatic invincibility for his team but unfortunately there was no elimination-" Chris snickered, "-and boy were some campers mad." He looked at his audience and continued, "Who are the two campers that will be eliminated in this double elimination round, and who are those that will remain? Find out right here on **Total… Drama… Myōboku Island**!"

* * *

><p><em>…Na,<em>

_na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na…(x2)_

_…To mom and dad, I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind;_

_They asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answer's plain to see…I wanna be famous…_

_I wanna live under the sun,_

_Go pack your bags cuz I've already won!_

_Everything to prove,_

_Nothing in my way,_

_I'll get there one daaaayy… cuz I wanna be famooousss!_

_(Chorus)_

_Na,_

_Na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na_

_[I wanna be… I wanna be… I wanna be famous!] (x2)_

_[*Slow whistle, 'I wanna be… I wanna be famous.'*] (x1)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Treasure Hunt<p>

* * *

><p>Currently gathered in the Lounge, after a night of (restless for some) sleep, were the casting crew of this season's Total Drama and now, they were waiting for their host, Chris McClain.<p>

Some were currently conversing among themselves.

(Screaming Gophers)

"So white girl, where were you all night?" Leshawna asked Heather with a raised eyebrow,

"Your buddy friends *thumbing to Lindsay and Beth* were worried and that cost some of us some sleep."

"Well if you must know, I was out all night… exploring." Heather snottily replied with a roll of her eyes, "If I'm going to spend a total of 8 weeks on this island, at least I need to know my way around."

"But isn't exploring this island at night a bad idea?" Beth questioned, "Especially with all the wild forest animals?"

"While your concern for my safety is flattering, I can take care of myself." Heather answered and it was at that moment Chris walked in with a huge grin on his face.

"Interesting idea there Heather, hope you won't mind testing it in today's challenge." He said.

"And just what's that?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"A Treasure Hunt!" Chris announced.

"A treasure hunt… how… _interesting._" Gwen sarcastically replied with a roll of her eyes.

"You will all be by the camp grounds in the next 5 seconds _if_ you don't want to be eliminated and sent home!" And following that sentence the campers rushed out of the mess hall.

(Camp Wawanakwa-Campgrounds)

Eventually every one of the campers on both the Killer Bass and the Screaming Gophers had arrived at the camp grounds and standing with that his trademark grin on his face as he observed his victims, was Chris McClain himself who couldn't help but briefly, inwardly cackle in glee while maintaining his outer appearance.

He commented, "Glad to see you're all here."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Duncan scoffed in reply as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I have better things to do."

"Like what?" Chris sarcastically asked with a roll of his eyes and wrist. "Whine about how much you miss juvie?"

"Beats whatever crap you make us do." Duncan scoffed.

"Can we _please_ get on with this?" Gwen sighed.

"Today, you guys are going to participate in Total Drama's first ever treasure hunt!" Chris explained, "Except it's not what you guys expect." He reached into his pocket and brought out two pieces of papers before individually handing them each to a member of the two teams. "What you have there are pictures of the items you're going to be looking for and there are five items for each team. Obviously, you can either split up to find them individually and efficiently or you could find them as one unit." Chris paused a bit, catching his breath, before he continued. "This challenge last until nightfall, and if you manage to 'acquire' the other teams items, then you get an advantage in the next part of the challenge."

He walked over to two an area on the campgrounds that were marked with each teams combo and explained their purpose. "These two marks here, are where you guys will place your findings, and obviously they'll be guarded by one member of each team. Killer Bass, your guard will be… Naruto! Which means for the entire duration of the challenge, he'll remain in this spot where your logo is marked, and Screaming Gophers, your treasure guard will be… Justin!"

"This'll be easy." Duncan smirked as he cracked his knuckles and Justin sweat dropped.

"Of course both team treasures are accessible to their rival teams _provided_ they don't get caught stealing it of course, or it's instant elimination meaning, the culprit will sit it out for the rest of the challenge!" Chris said with a smirk.

(Confession Cam-Duncan)

"I still think it's an easy challenge." Duncan shrugged, "I mean, have you seen what's on this guy's list?"

(Camp Wawanakwa)

"Don't want a lawsuit for any injuries?" Naruto asked.

"You guys might want to get ready for some very exciting... _surprises_..." Chris warned, ignoring Naruto's question. "..._begin_!"

(Screaming Gophers)

A few minutes had passed since Chris had started the challenge and the Screaming Gophers were busy trying to find out what they'd be searching for.

"Okay, so it says here that we're to find this items: A bunch of wild berries, an Acorn, a wild flower, pine cones, and what's this, a bunch of leaves?" Gwen had a confused look on her face as she listed off the items on the paper she was given.

"Um, those look like Poison Ivy." Beth noticed as she grabbed the paper from Gwen. "But you're right, these seem easy."

"Easy? As if." Heather scoffed. "Knowing Chris, this challenge will have some sort of twist to it, just like every other challenge we've had so far."

"It can't be that bad-" Lindsay added with a smile on her lovely face. "-I'm sure we'll be okay."

Trent, who had wandered off to start searching for the items from the list, stopped as he noticed something and called out, "Hey guys look, I've found some wild berries!"

"Well what are you waiting for fool?" Leshawna snorted, "Grab some berries, so we can win this challenge!"

Trent nodded an affirmative before walking to the bush to grab some of those berries as a plastic bag just happened to appear on his left arm.

"Beth was right," Trent commented with a smile on his face. "I'm sure we'll breeze through this challenge." He had just plucked some berries from the bush and placed them in the plastic bag he had brought with him in case of emergency but just as he turned around and started walking to his team, a loud growl alerted him to the presence of a wild animal, causing him to freeze, and as he slowly turned around…

…Only to pale in fear at the towering wild bear, giving him a challenging look…

"_Roooooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrr!"_

Yeah this wasn't going to be as easy as they'd expect.

(Confession Cam-Heather)

Heather crossed her arms and huffed. "Well played Chris McClain, well played."

(Killer Bass)

Just like their counterparts, the Screaming Gophers, the Killer Bass had started searching for their items a few seconds after Chris had started the challenge, and like Gwen, Geoff read out the items on the list.

"A tree stump, a black widow spider, the footprints of a grizzly bear, a snake - what the hell man? Does Chris want to kill us?" Geoff asked after listing four of the five items on the paper.

"Wait, that's only four you called out." Harold pointed out, "What's the fifth one?"

Geoff handed Harold the sheet of paper to read and when he did, Harold just raised his head to look at Geoff who nodded glumly.

(Confession Cam-Harold)

"Meh, I've been in worse situations before." Harold shrugged before flexing his non-existent bicep muscles, "All this does is giving me the opportunity to show off my mad wrestling skills."

(Confession Cam-Bridgette)

"It's a good thing Chris gave us till nightfall to find these items on the list." Bridgette commented to the hidden camera, "And at least, now I understand why he took off Naruto and Justin."

(Camp Wawanakwa)

"So what are we going to look for first?" Bridgette asked as she inspected the list with a curious glance.

"Probably the ones that are less likely to kill us." Eva grunted, "I'd like to get this over with."

"I agree with Eva on this one, which means the first item to look for on this list would be the tree stump." Courtney looked at Eva at this point, "Hope you wouldn't mind helping with this one."

"Um, are you sure she'll be okay with this?" Ezekiel asked, "Isn't this task more suited for a guy who'll be able to handle the lifting eh?"

"…What. Was. _That_?" The girls growled out

"I dont know why you're all upset - eh," Ezekiel shrugged, "Ma pa told me to take care of the ladies when I got here."

(Confession Cam-Geoff)

"Bad move brah," Geoff shook his head in disappointment. "Never _ever _make a sexist comment when girls are around… even when they're not around don't do it! You'll never know who might be watching."

(Camp Wawanakwa-Later)

Hours into the treasure hunt, both guards were bored with just standing there doing nothing, so Justin decided to do something to occupy his time while Naruto had chosen to start a conversation.

"So Justin, still considering on taking my offer?" Some time ago, when Naruto was in a tour around the world, he'd met Justin here and became fast friends. They chatted and hung out for a bit and found out a lot about each other, however because both knew that they were very busy, they had begrudgingly to cut their mini-vacation short, but before he left, in a good hearted nature, Naruto asked Justin if he wanted to be a star of one of his future movies and till now, Justin's reply had been evasive.

"As much as I'd love the extra publicity, all the violence and action will no doubt damage my awesomely good looks." Justin answered, wiggling his eyebrows as he stared at his mirror. "And if that happens, my fans will be disappointed."

Naturally, Justin had been shocked and surprised with who he'd became friends with at the time he'd met him in that one tour, and when he was offered a chance to be a star in one of the many movies that would make him more famous, he was honoured. However, because of his current modelling career and how awesome it is for him he had to decline.

He just hoped that the blonde director understood his reasons.

"Um, you don't really need to do anything Justin," Naruto deadpanned. "I can just get you a stunt double."

"That is true." Justin mused, scratching his chin as he thought about it. "But like I said, to me, modelling is better than acting as its more environmental friendly." Cue sparkling teeth in mirror reflection. "And besides, you just can't copy… _perfection._"

Naruto shook his head and shrugged in acceptance as he said, "Fine, while settle for a life of worldwide fame and fortune when you can just make do with what you have?"

"Focus on the challenge people," Chris rudely butted into the conversation, "You guys are supposed to stand guard your treasures, not converse amongst yourselves."

Honestly, he just wish this challenge would be over and done with because he didn't really like being in the presence of this annoying blonde 'actor'.

"Standing guard under the hot sun damages my complexion Chris-" Justin replied, "- and my fans won't like that. Isn't there a more temperature friendly environment?"

"Nope." Chris shook his head before smirking. "Sorry bro, this's all we've got."

"Bummer."

Seeing that this opportunity would possibly be one of the few he'd get, Naruto turned to Chris and asked, "Hey Chris, how would you like to be an actor in one of my future movies?"

Hmm, now that was interesting Chris thought as his eyebrows shot to the sky in surprise. With the way the two of them have been fighting amongst one another the past few days, this was the last thing he'd expect to ever happen.

"What's the catch?"

"Well the movie won't immediately be in production." Naruto answered, "So you'll have to wait a while before I can get out yours and every other actor's script."

Well if there was one thing Chris had to admit, it was the quality of movies Naruto Uzumaki makes. No matter what, they always get good reviews and the actors get quite a lot of respect, a thing that Chris wouldn't mind increasing. But the thing is, he has six seasons of this show to host so he didn't think he'd have the time to start acting in a movie; even if it would help increase the viewers of Total Drama.

"Yeah see, the thing is, I have six seasons of this show to host, so I don't think I'd be able to act in one of your movies for the mean time." Chris admitted, while he scratched the back of his head, "So as much as I want to act in one of your movies, I'm going to have to say… no."

"Well that's a bust." Naruto sighed.

"…But I'll think about it." Chris shrugged, "Just not at the moment though."

"Too bad you would have made a good sidekick for the villain…" Naruto trailed off and Chris blinked.

"Excuse me? me a sidekick?" Chris asked in outrage.

"Yep, Chef there would make for a great main villain though we would have to work on his acting for the role." Naruto said and Chef who was off to the side smirked at the host, who in turn glared at the blonde director.

(Killer Bass)

After Ezekiel had been taken care off with a collaboration punishment from all the females, Courtney had come to a decision and gathered her team just as Eva angrily stormed off to search for the Tree Stump.

"Ok, so we need to find these items as fast as we can, so I propose we split up into teams of two…" Courtney concluded, "Geoff and Harold, you guys will work together to find - "

"We'll go for item number five." Geoff butted in, rudely cutting of Courtney as she was about to pick up what they would go after, causing Courtney to glare at Geoff."You guys can handle the rest right?"

Duncan snorted, "What a bunch of cowards," He said, "If I were them, I would have picked the toughest one on the list."

"Thanks for volunteering Duncan!" Courtney happily chirped, "That means that you and Tyler wouldn't have any problem facing the bear and bringing it back to the camp!"

Duncan just stared at Courtney as she said that before smirking, "…Next time princess, you should try a challenge that actually scares me." He said before walking away from the team, dragging Tyler with him, following his bold declaration.

After the two left, Courtney continued listing out the teams, "Bridgette, you're with me while Katie and Sadie are a team (Obviously) which means…" her gaze shifted to the cowering Ezekiel who had already deduced what she was going to say.

"Do I really have to?" Ezekiel exclaimed in fear

"Consider this a lesson for you freak." Courtney sneered before telling the others what they'll be searching for…

(Harold and Geoff)

"Man I hope we can find these things soon bro." Geoff said as he looked around before he stopped as he bumped into Harold who had also stopped suddenly. Wondering why the nerd stopped, he asked, "What's up?" And Harold pointed at the lazy looking owl sleeping perched on the tree.

"Shhh." Harold hissed as he climbed up the tree quietly and tried to get closer to the owl to steal what was in its nest, since that was one of the items on their list. And Geoff, who was watching this action, threw a grin at Harold and gave him double thumbs, encouraging what he was about to do.

'_Almost got it_.' Harold thought since he was only a few inches from the owl's nest, however he froze once the owl glanced at him with a tired and bored expression on its face.

"…" Harold stared.

"…" The owl stared.

"…" Harold stared.

"…" The owl stared.

"… '_Troublesome human_'." The owl hooted.

And without caution Harold mechanically – who hadn't understood what the owl said - tried to get the egg, but ultimately he was stopped when he got pecked lightly in the forehead.

_Thump… Thump… Thump… _those were the sounds it made each time the owl's beak made contact with Harold's forehead, much to the nerd's discomfort, and after said owl attack was done, Harold glared as a bruise formed.

"Damn you owl, I will get that egg!" Harold declared boldly, and looking at Harold, the owl gave a bored hoot in response.

It enraged the nerd.

"You dare mock me?" Harold fumed from his spot on the ground (since the pecking had caused him to let go of the branch he was on and violently crash on the ground), "Fine then." Harold reached into his pocket and brought out a pair of nunchucks and started spinning them, "It's time to show you the skills I've gained at Karate Steve's karate summer camp!" Harold exclaimed, and the owl, well it just sighed in irritation.

"Dude isn't that like a little extreme?" Geoff asked with a raised brow and Harold shook his head.

"No it's time somebody taught this bird who are the dominant species around here." Harold replied before he noted Geoff's frozen state. He asked, "What's wrong?" before spotting the giant shadow looming over him, and turning around the nerd/geek hybrid realized noted a very large bear was looking at him… A seven foot large bear that was chewing something in its mouth… A mouth that was leaking… blood.

"…Grrrr…" Was not the sound of the bear growling but rather it's stomach.

"… And I knew I should have brought that extra pair of undies today…" Harold trailed off as he immediately wet himself.

"…Rooooooooaaaaaaarrrrrrr…"

Now _that_ was the bear growling 'lightly' and following that sound, both teenagers ran like bats out of hell while screaming, like a couple of schoolgirls do when they see their favorite actor or crush.

The scared camper's didn't even notice the skunk that sprayed them as they ran.

[Animals talking]

"Are you ok… Shikamaru?" the bear asked as he looked at the owl.

"Yeah, I'm fine Choji." The owl thanked the bear while the skunk nearby was in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"OMG! Shika those humans totally thought you were a girl! And tried to get an egg!" the skunk said between laughs.

"Stop teasing Shikamaru so much Ino, it's not his fault he looks so feminine." The bear growled/admonished, but all he got in response was a stink eye.

"Those humans are in for a treat this season." Ino said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Shikamaru tiredly hooted, "Just remember not to bother Naruto."

"I know, I know, you don't have to remind me all the time Shikamaru." Ino waved off dismissively.

(Camp Wawanakwa)

Hours had passed since the challenge had begun and up till now, neither Justin nor Naruto have received any contact from their teammates. This small fact didn't bother them because they were busy doing their own personal things to keep them busy, and it was Ezekiel's body sailing through the air that caused them to forgo whatever they were doing.

"If you know what's good for you, you better not help him up." Came the angry grunt of a stumping Eva, who had a tree stump hung over her head.

"And here comes our first campers!" Chris announced, "Nice Eva, just drop it on your logo."

Eva shrugged and did as she was told before swiftly turning around and resumed her stomping as she stormed away, not even saying hi to Naruto.

Following her departure, a beaten and bruised Trent with torn clothes and scratch marks on his face and body walked out of the forest with a pained expression on his face and a large branch of red blood berries on his hand.

Chris smirked.

Trent glared.

"Here are your stupid berries." He said as he dropped them on his team's logo. "I'm going to wash up."

And following Trent's own departure, a screaming Tyler made a mad dash towards the camp… with a wild bear hot on his tail.

Duncan trailed after with a smirk on his face. "Hey Chris, hope you don't mind ticking this off our list."

"Nice one Duncan!" Chris smirked as he gleefully watched the bear chase Tyler. "How'd you manage to do it?"

"Oh it was easy." Duncan answered with a snicker, "All I needed was just some bait, and - "

"Bad Choji! Stay!"

Both host and camper looked to where they heard the command, and saw that Naruto, who had uttered the command, was playing with the wild bear.

" –… Yeah I'm going to go ahead and ignore that." Duncan said as he turned around and started walking away while silently muttering to himself.

Meanwhile, Chris walked up to Naruto with his both his arms crossed behind his back and asked, "…What're you doin'?"

Naruto calmed the snarling bear down before answering Chris, "Saying hi to an old friend." He turned to the host and asked, "Is it not okay to do that?"

Chris opened his mouth to answer Naruto's question but a loud jungle cry followed by a soft thud had cut him off. Seeing the source, he greeted, "Izzy!" he continued after his pause, "So, what do you have for us?"

"Oh, hi Chris! Hi Whiskers!" Izzy cheerfully greeted as she happily bounced to the two in question, blissfully unaware of how much her breasts jiggled with each step, "That's a nice bear!" She cooed as she scratched the bear's cheek from beside Naruto with her stretched hand. "What's his name?"

"Choji." Naruto answered.

"Oooh, that's a nice name!" Izzy returned with a happy grin, "It really fits him."

"Thanks."

"Want to see my new pets?"

'Pets?' Naruto thought with a set of curious eyebrows as he watched Izzy crazily flip away from him before answering, "Sure, why not?"

And Izzy clapped cheerfully before clearing her throat and throwing out some weird noise that made those that listen cringe, except Naruto who was amused by her antics.

Chris asked, "Do these pets have anything to do with your challenge?"

"What Challenge?" Izzy questioned from her spot, ignoring as the snake - that a black widow spider riding on it – coiled around her.

"Never mind." Chris deadpanned as he ticked off two items from the Killer Bass's treasure list before reading out his results, "…And it looks like the Killer Bass are in the lead!"

"You better do a recount McClain." Heather called out as soon as she walked into the clearing with Beth and Lindsay behind her.

Both looked like they needed to be in a med-bay.

"Oh, and what do you have to make me change my mind?" Chris asked.

"We have these." Lindsay presented the Pine Cones she brought with her, ignoring the pain she was feeling at the moment, and following her, Beth presented some poison Ivy leaves.

"Here." Beth said, dropping the leaves and the cones in front of Justin, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find a way get rid of the itching."

And with that, both Lindsay and Beth walked off to their cabins while Heather had lingered behind a bit before rolling her eyes as she walked away.

Nobody noticed the bear crawl away from the camp grounds with Trent's branch of berries hanging in its mouth.

(Later)

A few more hours had passed and one by one, the campers – though bruised and beaten – had managed to locate and secure all the items on the treasure hunting list. So now, they stood in the camp ground waiting for Chris to make his final announcement of who had won.

"Okay campers it looks like all the items are checked and accounted for." Chris noted, "And since Noah brought in the last items before the Killer Bass found theirs, I could say, that the Screaming Gophers won the challenge."

Cue victory cheer from said team… until at least Chris clears his throat. "Not so fast campers, I said '_could'_ not will."

"But we brought in all the items before the other team," Heather protested, "What more do you want from us?"

"In your own words Heather," Chris answered with a smug and knowing smirk. "'You might want to do a recount.'"

And as requested, Heather and some of the others did so, only to gasp in shock as they noticed one item missing.

"Oh no, what happened to all the blood berries?" Came Beth's concerned question, "Justin, I thought you were supposed to watch them!"

"Sorry Beth," Justin shrugged, "Something's are just more important."

"Oh yeah, like what? Looking at yourself in a mirror?" Heather snapped before shifting her sights to Trent, "And you, did you even bring the berries like you were told?"

"Of course I did." Trent defensively shot back before pointing to Justin, "He would have noticed it if he wasn't too busy admiring himself in his mirror."

"Alright guys, take it easy." Gwen said, trying to calm down the ever rising hostility. "It was just a simple mistake…"

"A mistake that cost us the win Goth Girl." Heather snottily shot. "And we've lost a challenge twice in a row; Do we want to make it a third?"

"White Girl's right." Leshawna responded. "I didn't come to this island to lose, I came to win!"

"So we all know the two we want to eliminate… right?" Heather trailed off before seeing some nods (some reluctant) around her. "Good."

(Elimination Ceremony)

"Screaming Gophers, we meet again in the elimination ceremony." Chris started, "Do you have anything to say for yourselves? Nothing? Alright then… Heather, Izzy, Noah, Leshawna, Cody, Gwen, Beth, Lindsay, Owen… you guys get to spend another night on the Island. Justin, Trent, looks like you both are – "

"Hold your horses McClain, we have someone else we want you to throw off this show."

"-Eva, nice of you to show up." Chris drawled, seeing the body builder dragging a struggling Ezekiel behind her. "However, as you can see, I'm busy."

"Shut it McClain." Eva growled before dumping Ezekiel next to Chris, who was standing on the Podium. "You better eliminate this sexist pig along with whoever else it is you're eliminating before I mess up your face."

"Don't tell me you're going to do what she says eh?" Ezekiel looked up to Chris from his spot from the ground, "I was just stating the truth."

"As much as I want to say no, and ignore this whole mess so that I can get on to the actual elimination," Chris started, "I actually heard some of the comments man, bad idea."

"That's enough of it Chris." Chef grunted as he came out of seemingly nowhere. "If you can't make up your mind, then I'll do it for you." He pulled the scruff of Ezekiel's shirt along with him as he approached the Canadian before walking to Justin and throwing the protesting model on his chiseled shoulder. "There, now was that so hard?" He asked as he walked to the loser boat and dumped the two campers on the deck.

"Whatever." Eva grumbled as she walked away from the ceremony leaving a bunch of confused campers and an annoyed host behind.

"Next time Chef, try not to steal my spot light." Chris muttered from the side of his mouth to Chef Hatchet beside him, who just looked up at the host on the podium.

"I'm starting to see why the scrawny blonde would want me as the main villain and you, a sidekick." Chef said.

* * *

><p>Well, it looks like Trent managed to stay on the island for a little while longer while Justin and a surprised Ezekiel were sent off shore, who will be the next to be sent off in next week's Total Drama Elimination Ceremony? Remember to Vote on the Poll!<p>

* * *

><p>PS: Poll will be replaced by tomorrow so you start your voting then!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Screaming Gophers: Beth, Noah, Cody, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Lindsay, Owen, Izzy, and Leshawna.<em>

_Killer Bass: Naruto, Courtney, Eva, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Katie, Sadie, and Duncan._

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Concerning this story, this chapter along with a hand few others will be some containing original challenges created by me and a few of my friends. Hope I did okay, and even though there's a lack of a certain obvious something here, at least I did my best (even though I was distracted by writing up the follow up chapter for **Sound Mind Body of Steel**), but that's what _I _think.

Let's hear what you guys think!

**BETA: **Dragonfromheaven, Izana Uzumaki, Jaykid1.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dawn on Myōboku Island, and in front of a certain mansion two figures were having a conversation.

"My stupid teammates are starting to wonder where I go every night." One figure said in a female voice. "Which means that I'm going to have to limit my visiting…"

"Hmm…" the male figure trailed off in thought as he heard that info. "You know, I have a way for you to remain here without your teammates suspicion rising." He said, "But the question is Heather, 'Can I trust that this will remain a secret between the two of us?'"

"You saved my life," Heather answered, cupping his facial cheek as she did, "Betraying you in any form is going to be the last thing I do…"

"And that's the thing babe-" the male softly said, as he placed a hand on the hand stroking his chin. "-if we want this relationship to work, we need to stop bringing that up and do things a normal couple does… and having mind blowing sex every night doesn't count." He added knowing from the look on her face that that's what she wanted to bring up. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of your feelings towards me and quite frankly, I don't like that."

The sincerity in her lovers voice only increased what she was feeling for him right now, it was why giving him a tongue sucking kiss that would leave him quite stunned was no problem for her at all; and when she pulled back from the kiss she gave the man in front of her a very loving smile. "I don't feel that you're taking advantage of me Naruto-kun (don't forget, she's part Japanese) but if you want to know more about me then who am I to stop you? But like I said earlier, we're in different teams. Unless you have a plan, then we won't have the time to be seeing each other as much as we used to." Heather reasoned. "Even now more so than ever."

"And like I said, I have a plan." Naruto said with a smile on his face, "All I need is your complete word not to let anyone at all know about what you see..."

(Camp Wawanakwa-Dock of Shame)

"Last time on Total Drama Myōboku Island," Chris started as he stood on the loser dock of shame, "The Campers at Total Drama, had their very first treasure hunt… but it was not as what they would come expect." He cackled, "Campers were bruised and beaten but they still held on to their determination to win. And in the end, due to an unexpected turn of events, the Killer Bass had eventually won the challenge, but ultimately they still lost a member of their team to the loser boat of shame."

Chris walked down the docks to stand on the campgrounds as he continued with his opening dialogue for the show. "Who will we send home next? And who are those that are going to remain? Find out right here on: **Total… Drama… Myōboku Island!**"

* * *

><p><em>…Na,<em>

_Na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na…_

_…Na-na-na-na-na-na…(x2)_

_…To mom and dad, I'm doing fine,_

_You guys are on my mind;_

_They asked me what I wanted to be,_

_And now I think the answers plain to see…I wanna be famous…_

_I wanna live under the sun,_

_Go pack your bags cuz I've already won!_

_Everything to prove,_

_Nothing in my way,_

_I'll get there one daaaayy… cuz I wanna be famooousss!_

_(Chorus)_

_Na,_

_Na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na,_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na_

_I wanna be… I wanna be… I wanna be famous! (x2)_

_[*Slow whistle, 'I wanna be… I wanna be famous.'*] (x1)_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Dodge-brawl<p>

* * *

><p>The campers were gathered in the mess hall for breakfast, however not all were energetic as expected to be…<p>

"Duncan…" Chris's greeting trailed off as he walked towards the Killer Bass's table. "…You look like crap man!"

"…Stuff it..." Came the grouchy response of the sleep deprived Duncan.

"Harold's been snoring all night." Courtney answered in Duncan's place and Chris sniggered.

"Wow, four nights with no sleep…" He said between his sniggering. "…How much are you hurting dude?"

His question was to Duncan who snapped a response, "Want to find out?"

"No, no, it's okay." Chris answered while he raised his hand defensively. "It's cool!"

And it was at that moment the door to the mess hall had opened.

(POV Harold)

Like a model walking down a runway, Harold strolled into the room and all around him, he could see the admiring glances and swooning looks sent his way. He didn't know why it was so but he wasn't one to completely miss out on an opportunity like that, so as much as he could, he was going to milk it… and milk it hard.

It was why he sat on his teams table with a confident smirk formed on his face.

(Normal POV)

A smirk that turned into a confused frown, as soon as he heard the laughter around echoing him.

"What's so funny?" Harold asked.

"Someone messed with your face dude." Geoff snickered as he handed Harold a hand-held mirror, and looking at his reflection, Harold was… impressed.

"Hey, sweet stash…"

"Okay campers listen up!" Chris announced interrupting Harold's admiring himself as he stood on the podium. "You're next challenge starts in the next 10 minutes, and be prepared… to bring it!"

(Camp Wawanakwa-Dodge Ball Arena)

[Well, it wasn't an arena per-say, because of its… _unique_ design, but for all purposes let's call it that since it does get the job done.]

Following the announcement in the mess hall, Chris and Chef Hatchet had led the campers to the arena where they'd be having the Dodgeball game, and after a tired but deadly warning from Duncan, Chris proceeded to explain the rules of the game.

"Today's challenge, is the classic challenge of Dodgeball." Chris started, holding a dodge ball in his hands. "The first rule about dodgeball is-"

"Do not talk about dodgeball?" Noah supplied in a bored tone.

"-As I was saying…" Chris said through gritted teeth while roughly tossing the ball at Noah, "…If you get hit by the ball, you're out!" And after catching the ball poorly thrown at him by Noah, he continued with his explanation. "If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the camper that catches the ball sent the thrower out gets to pick a teammate from the bench!"

"Throwing balls, another mentally challenging test." Noah murmured to Owen with a sigh and a roll of his eyes.

"I wanted to make a comedy story based on dodgeball once," Naruto commented to the person standing next to him, who happened to be a smiling Bridgette. "But someone already beat me to it. I would have been mad originally, but it was as funny as fuck."

What he was about to say next was interrupted by his catch of the fast ball thrown at him by a frowning Chris.

"If you're holding a ball," Chris continued with his explanation, "You can use it to deflect a ball, but if it gets knocked off of your hand by another ball, you're out."

"So, what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" Lindsay asked with a confused look on her pretty face.

"You dodge." Chris said as he threw a ball at Lindsay, aiming to knock the sense into her, however his ball was deflected by Naruto's own perfectly thrown ball.

"I think she gets it Chris." Naruto said with a smirk, completely missing the blush that formed on Lindsay's face at that one action. "You don't need to go move that extra step forward."

"And who's the host of this show again? Oh that's right, _I_ am." Chris said, "Meaning I get to run things however I want."

"As much fun as it is seeing you two take one out on each other," Gwen said, "I'd really like it if we can move on with the challenge."

"You have one minute until Game time." Chris continued with his explanation, "Use it to pick the five people you want to play."

(Killer Bass)

"Okay guys, if we're looking for a quick win, then we'll have to bring out some of our strongest players." Courtney – the unofficial leader - declared with a determined look on her face, "So that means that Eva and Naruto will be one of the first few to start the match."

"Just bring on the balls," Eva grunted with a smirk on her face. "Then I'll show those losers just who they're messing with."

"Right…" Courtney trailed off as she backed away from Eva a bit before she continued with who will play in the first round. "I would bring out Duncan but…"

(Screaming Gophers-Same time)

"Okay guys, let's face facts." Gwen said, "If we don't do anything about it, then our team is screwed and this'll make it the third challenge we've lost, and we don't want that to happen do we?"

"So who should we send out first?" Trent spoke up, "I won't mind volunteering for the first round."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Heather scoffed. "And let's try to _not _make this out third losing challenge."

"Ooo, pick me! Pick me!" Owen said, jumping up and down with an excited expression on his face. "I can help us win this!"

And suddenly, Chris made an announcement.

"Camper's, the time for dodgeball is now!" he said, "Can both chosen players please step up to the court?"

And after what looked like a rushed selection, the Screaming Gophers had finally picked out team members to play the first round. They were Trent, Heather, Cody, Owen, and Leshawna; and on the opposite team, the five playing were Eva, Naruto, Tyler, Harold, and Geoff… yeah it was clear on who's gonna win this match but for the sake of entertainment, lets continue reading.

(Camp Wawanakwa-Nearby Vantage Point)

"I can't believe I'm actually excited to see who wins." Heather commented as she sat comfortably on Naruto's lap. "And I have to say, your abilities, they're very useful."

Earlier in the day, Naruto had taken Heather into his home in the guise of wanting to tell her - or show her - something really important, and understandably she was as eager as a puppy.

She had originally wondered what his secret would be and went through so many scenarios that made her all the more excited.

Nothing prepared her for what she saw.

"I still can't believe you're taking it lightly." Naruto said, "I expected more of a negative reaction from you."

"Please." Heather snorted, "I survived a burning building at the age of 7 thanks to you, so the least I could do is show support to whatever it is you're doing." Heather then wiggled her ass on Naruto's crotch as she leaned back into his chest before continuing, "And besides, unlike some people, I can definitely see some potential behind them."

"Potential?" Naruto questioned. "What do you have in mind?"

Heather smirked evilly and as she trailed off, "Well…"

(Camp Wawanakwa-Dodgeball Game)

The players were all lined up and the balls were set, and looking at both teams, Chris couldn't help but snigger in humorlessly as both teams standby players cheered for their respective teams on the court… until suddenly a whistle was blown…

…The game had begun.

Both teams rushed to the five balls on the lines but neither team got all five. Killer Bass had three thanks to the athletics of Naruto, Eva and Tyler while the Screaming Gophers had two, thanks to the speed of Heather and Cody.

Both team's shoulders tensed and waited for the other to throw the ball, until suddenly a quick throw came from Cody's feeble arms… unfortunately, he missed his intended target, a target who was enraged.

Cody gulped.

Tyler cocked his forearm backwards and twisted his body to gain momentum as he ran towards Cody that was on the other team, and just as he threw the ball the time his feet stepped one inch close to the line he stopped in shock gulped and at who the ball had hit, and unfortunately it was that one moment of freezing that sent him out of the game to his team…

…To an awake and enraged Duncan… yeah, bad move Tyler.

The game continued with Heather ducking under a fast throw from Eva by picking up the ball that rolled towards her as she hit the Jock as she taunted, "Nice throw freak! Here's mine!" And returned a shot equally as powerful, much to the shock of those that watched Eva's body sail towards the wall of the court.

"Damn white girl, you got some moves!" Leshawna said with an impressed look on her face and Heather huffed.

"Just comes to show you why you shouldn't send a loser to do a winner's job."

(Vantage Point Nearby)

Pulling herself back from the steamy kiss they were just sharing, as soon as she heard her own voice in the court, Heather frowned and commented, "Oh please, I do not sound like that." She rolled her eyes, "It takes a little more… _finesse_ before one can mimic the million dollar work of art that is me."

"And yet, you were fine with me presenting her earlier."

"I had yet to make up my mind." Heather snottily replied, "I needed to see her perform for myself and so far, I don't like it."

Naruto sighed, "_Fine_. I'll do something about that later."

(Dodgeball Game)

The game continued with Naruto getting Owen and Leshawna out of the game with an amazing display of skills using just one ball, however just as it was about to hit Heather, it was deflected by a different ball thrown by Cody, and it was that one moment of distraction Heather struck with her own ball and like Naruto, hers took out just more than one person.

And now, it was just three against two.

"You two might as well give up." Heather haughtily taunted with a superior expression on her face, "You're outnumbered."

"Ha, you have to do better than that-" Geoff returned with a smirk as he reached for a ball that was closest to him. "-if you want to take us off the court." And after cocking his fist, he chugged the ball as hard as he could and just as predicted, it hit Trent before he could defend, much to his joy.

A joy, turned distraction, Heather took advantage off by chugging the ball in her hand as hard as she could.

Geoff didn't stand a chance.

"Two against one loser," Heather taunted, "Like I said, either give up or lose by humiliation… your choice."

(Confession Cam-Naruto)

"Heather thinks she's got me cornered," Naruto commented to those that were viewing the Confession Cam at their home. "What she and the others probably don't know or what they might have forgotten, is not only was I once a champion in an Olympics years ago, I was also a martial arts champion three years in a row. I still keep in shape so my reflexes, speed and reaction time are really, _really_ sharp."

(Dodgeball Court)

"Give it your best shot," Naruto goaded, "I can take it and any other things you both can throw at me."

Heather raised an eyebrow before looking at Cody who looked back at her with his own single eyebrow raised. And suddenly they both smirked and turned to face an equally smirking Naruto with a challenging look on their faces.

"Think fast!" Heather quickly said as soon as she cocked the hand holding her ball and immediately after she shot the red ball of doom at Naruto with incredible speeds. And knowing that Naruto would be distracted with Dodging that one fast ball, Cody carefully aimed his own ball and fired.

Dodging Heather's fast ball wasn't really a problem for Naruto because of all his time he spent honing his reflexes and speed, however what surprised him was Cody's follow up ball that was heading straight at him, and no it wasn't the speed it was thrown at that surprised him, it was the way it followed him each time he tried to evade the shot as fast as he could.

_'Damn this kid knows how to throw.' _Naruto thought through all the cheering of both teams as he continued dodging the ball, however a thought came to him for a single moment that made him realise one thing. _'Why the heck am I dodging?'_

He firmly planted his foot to the ground and reached out to grab the fast ball heading his way and when he did, he was impressed with the strength behind Cody's throw.

"I'm impressed Cody," He commented, "Your throw has some awesome power behind it." And Cody couldn't help but blush in embracement as he left the court following Chef Hatchet's whistle.

"Aren't you going to pick someone from your team?" Heather sneered, "You're going to _need_ the extra help."

And based on the cheer and the edging/offers he received from his team mates, it looked like they agreed as well.

"As much as I agree on that small fact, adding an extra teammate to this court could serve as a distraction that you'll use to get me and eventually said teammate off the court." He knew what he said got him some negative points with his teammates, but instead of just telling them what he meant by the statement, he decided to show them… by chugging the ball on his hand as hard as he could.

Heather saw this and used her flexibility and reaction to dodge the attack ball from Naruto, but as she did so, she picked up her own ball and chugged it with the same amount of strength Naruto had chugged his, forcing the blonde to move out of the way as fast as he could before returning his own ball at the smirking Heather…

… And thus a tied tennis match based on dodgeball had begun.

(Confession Cam-Bridgette)

"Okay, seeing those two play like that actually surprised me, and if I was honest, I was partly jealous that Heather had moves like that." Bridgette commented.

(Confession Cam-Gwen)

"As much as I hate to admit it," Gwen commented, "They're both really good."

(Confession Cam-Harold)

"Watching the two of them play like that is like watching a drawn out tennis match with two expert players not willing to let the other win." Harold said, "They're not bad."

(Dodgeball Game)

Unlike the camper's teammates who were watching the incredible feats of acrobatics of Naruto Uzumaki, Chris McClain was bored.

Oh so incredibly bored.

Boredom that was formed as soon as this 'tennis' match started and boy will he be glad when the match ends. And he wanted it to end as soon as possible… it was why a devious smirk slowly formed on his face.

"Hey Harold, mind if I talk to you for a moment?" Chris called out and smirked as the nerd perked up and hopped towards him.

"You said you wanted to see me Chris?"

"Yeah, I'm going to need you to do me a favor." Chris told Harold as he drew him away from the cameras and a place where people couldn't hear him, and after telling Harold what he needed to do, Chris inwardly grinned as he watched the nerd walk off to the court.

"What did Chris want?" Courtney asked as she saw Harold take his seat.

"Nothing really." Harold replied, before looking at the game and raising his voice, making sure that Naruto heard him. "Gosh if it was me, I would have ended this game in like 2 seconds."

"What was that?" Naruto stopped in mid-step as soon as he heard the insult to his skills. He turned and glared at Harold, "Because I didn't quite catch what you said."

Because if there was one thing Naruto hated in this life, it was when people insulted the skills he worked so hard to earn. Unfortunately and unknowingly for him, his anger gave way to distraction, one that Heather took great advantage off.

It was one of the main reasons Chris had a grin on his face happily announced, "WINNER, THE SCREAMING GOPHERS!"

"WHAT!?" Came the protest of Courtney. "THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WAN'T A REDO!" She argued before glaring at the cowering nerd beside her. "AND BESIDES, IT WAS HAROLDS FAULT!"

"What's the matter, can't handle a loss?" Heather taunted with a smirk on her face as she walked to her team that cheered her on. "Just goes to show you why you don't deserve to be on the top."

Courtney narrowed her eyes at the taunt, ignoring the snickering Chris, before returning to glare at the quivering Harold and snarled, "This is your fault nerd."

Harold gulped.

(Vantage Point-Naruto and Heather)

"Well that was boring." Heather commented from her sit on Naruto's crotch. "Why are we here again when we can be somewhere else doing something else?"

"You said you wanted to see how the clone's perform." Naruto answered. "And from what I've seen so far, I think they're doing okay."

Heather couldn't disagree with the logic in that sentence as she too agreed with it from what she had seen so far because with this, her plan can work without no holes as both her and her 'boyfriend' (she thought in her mind) will have complete control over the votes, and the eliminations.

"We still have to find a way to keep the real bodies hidden as your clones take their place." She added, "Do you have any plans for that?"

Naruto smirked, "Of course I do. I have plans for everything, including what we're going to do today." He said. "And besides, I never said I showed you _all _of my skills."

"And what else can you do-_ooh…_" She trailed off as she latched onto Naruto when he picked her up bridal style.

"Make sure you hold on tight, the first time I used this, I was a bit woozy." Naruto said and before Heather could ask what he meant, both figures faded from existence, leaving behind a pile of leaves that danced with the wind.

(A/N I'm sure by now that the move Naruto used was a **Wind Shushin**)

(Camp Wawanakwa-Dodgeball Court)

Harold's comment had cost his team the win in the last game, and that one move was enough to have his entire team pissed off at him, much to the secret pleasure of Chris McClain. And because he was beaten and bruised, he was unable to play in the second round of the game, and because of what happened in the first round, Naruto was also placed on the reserve team, as they didn't want the game to draw out like it did.

Seeing the lack of Heather in the opposing team made Courtney conclude that they too thought the same thing, however, the line up still worried her.

And she was right to be worried.

"Okay guys, we need to take out Owen and Cody first because of everyone in that team, those two guys are threats." Courtney told her team. "After we get rid of those two, we strike with all the power we have… We can win this!"

They didn't.

It was 2 – 0, in the Gophers favor.

(Confession Cam-Courtney)

"It's a good thing there are three more rounds in this game." Courtney commented.

(Dodgeball Court)

"I still don't get why I'm not playing this time." Naruto pouted as he sat beside Bridgette who was patting her fellow blonde on his back. "I'm sure you guys could use the extra help."

"Yes we could." Courtney answered, "But it's not you I'm looking at right now." And Naruto, along with those in his team, turned to where her gaze shifted and immediately, some were scared as fuck.

"Uh-un, no way!" Tyler refused, remembering what happened the last time he rudely and painfully woke Duncan up. "He'll kill us if we wake him up!"

"Oh please, he can't kill us." Courtney snorted, "He needs us to win the million dollars."

"Then why are you standing all the way over there?" Naruto teased with a grin. "I thought you weren't scared."

"I'm not." Courtney firmly stated with a cross of her two arms under her breasts. "I just don't want to be in the crossfire when he decides to wake up."

Naruto shook his head in amusement before saying, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." And before anyone could stop him, Naruto's hand softly tapped Duncan on his cheek. "Duncan… Duncan… wake up Duncan."

And responding to the soft tapping, Duncan's face scrunched up in annoyance before slapping the attacking hand away from him. He sat up straight from the bench with a grouchy expression and frowned, "I thought I told you not to wake me up!"

"Yeah, well we need help with the dodge ball game." Courtney said, "We're losing 2 – 0."

"And why should I help you?" Duncan sneered.

"Because," Courtney sneered back. "If we lose this game, I'll _personally_ grantee that you'll be the one going home."

Duncan scoffed and answered. "Fine." He tiredly scratched the back of his head as he continued his statement. "I'll help; but just make sure you all listen to me."

The third round of the dodgeball game had begun and both teams had selected those who would set as the first line up for the round, and when the whistle was blown Duncan had executed every plan he had.

The first one and probably the most effective – because of how frozen in shock the other team was – was a move he learnt in Juvie where all the players of his team will aim their balls at a single player of the opposing team. And the reason this match was as effective as it seemed, was because of how unprepared the single player would be to dodge that many balls even if he/she was able to dodge the first few.

It was called… Rush the New Guy; and it had immediately won them the third, and the fourth round of the dodgeball match.

It was now the final round of the match, and it was currently a tie.

"I think it's safe to say, that sitting this one out isn't a wise choice." Heather said with a smirk on her face as she got up from the bench she was sitting on. "I still think we would have won if you put me in the last two games."

"We don't know that." Beth said. "But I agree; who's up for letting Heather play this final round?"

The decision was unanimous on Heather's favour.

"Now all we need to do is find a way to take out Duncan." Trent said. "Ever since they've had him on the game, it's been downhill for us."

"Leave that… to me." Heather crossed her arms over under her breasts. "And besides, it's not Duncan who we should worry about."

"And as much as I hate to agree with her, Heather's right." Gwen spoke up as she eyed the conversing opposing team, specifically a spiky haired blonde male actor/director. "Anyone with any bright ideas?"

(Killer Bass)

"I don't care what you all say," Naruto spoke up. "I'm playing in this round."

"Sure, why not?" Courtney shrugged, "Just make sure you stay in the game as long as possible and take out as much players on the opposite team as you can."

"Um who's making the rules in this game? That's right me." Duncan butted in rudely as he glared at Courtney. "And I never said that he could play."

"What's wrong with him playing man?" Geoff asked, "You should have seen him the first time around, the guy's got some skills."

"Then instead of having him be in the first line up, we have him in reserves." Duncan said, "Call him in when one of you catches the ball."

And with that, the preparations for the final round continued, until it was time to play.

No one could have predicted exactly what happened next.

(Elimination Ceremony-Killer Bass)

"Killer Bass," Chris smirked, "You just couldn't maintain your winning streak could you?"

"We would have, if _Harold_ hadn't messed up like he did." Courtney fumed as she crossed her arms under her breasts glaring at the nerd that cost them all the dodge ball game.

"So I tripped and cost us the game," Harold shrugged, "I don't see how much of a deal that is." He was confident that Chris would hold on to his favour because of the deal he had made earlier with him.

_Flashback_

"Yeah, I'm going to need you to do me a favor." Chris said.

"Sure." Harold shrugged. "As long as you return it."

"Good." Chris smirked, "Okay listen, do you see the blonde over there?" He pointed to Naruto and Harold nodded.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to need you to sabotage his game for me so that the Screaming Gophers could win this match."

"Why would I want to sabotage my own teammate?" Harold questioned with a suspicious gaze.

"You want to make it to the finals don't you?" Chris questioned with a smirk, "If you do that, then you can guarantee yourself indefinite immunity for the entire duration of the season."

_Flashback End_

Really, it was a no brainer on what he was going to choose to do because after all, like most of his fellow campers, he was in it for the money.

What he failed to realise, was that he should never have trusted Chris in the first place, and the result of that… well to say he was shocked would be an understatement.

"…What?" Harold gasped.

"You heard me." Chris's smirk was still on his face as he was watching as Chef came to pick up a protesting Harold, "Looks like you get to go home."

"What do you mean I have to go home?" Harold argued as he struggled on Chef's shoulder. "We had an agreement Chris!"

"You never should have trusted me." Chris shrugged before cheerfully waving, "Bye-bye."

…

Well, it looks like Chris McClain is starting to show his true colours, but will it matter with the plan Heather and Naruto have? Find out next time on **Total… Drama… Myōboku Island!**

* * *

><p><em>Screaming Gophers: Beth, Noah, Cody, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Lindsay, Owen, Izzy, and Leshawna.<em>

_Killer Bass: Naruto, Courtney, Eva, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, and Duncan._


	6. Chapter 6

"Last time on Total Drama," Chris started as he stared at the cameras all pointed to him while he stood boldly on Camp Wawanakwa's walk of shame. "The Screaming Gophers finally dodged their pathetic losing streak against the Killer Bass: there were bruises, tears, risky moves and _dangerous_ alliances…" Cue evil snicker from Chris, "…And in the end it was Harold the nerd who didn't see it coming! This week, another challenge will send another camper on a cruise to loserville, population 4! Can't guess who it is? Then find out right here, right now on **Total… Drama… Myōboku Island!**"

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Talent Show-off<p>

The campers and animals of Camp Wawanakwa were woken up by a loud shriek of panic and terror which originated from one of the cabins located in the Screaming Gophers base of operations, and if we were to zoom into the cabin question - a female's cabin to be more specific - we would notice a panicked camper ravaging through her things.

"Okay, this is like _so_ bad!" Lindsay exclaimed in a panicked and worried state, "I'm out of fake tanner already!"

"Whoa, that's tragic Lindsay." Came the tired yet sarcastic drawl of a clearly annoyed and bedridden and ruggedly looking Gwen, who was hidden under her bed covers.

"Now I have to suntan… in the sun!" Lindsay moaned in despair as her shoulders slumped. "Do you realise how old and wrinkly that could make your skin?" She didn't want that to happen! _Especially_ when her crush was around her!

And just as she was about to continue with her midlife crisis, Chris made an announcement on the mega-phone…

"**Enough beauty sleep campers! It's time to show us what you got!**"

…And suddenly, worry and panic changed into excitement…

(Camp Wawanakwa-Stage)

…And excitement that changed into disappointment when she saw that her crush was sitting in between, and conversing with those two sluts that weren't her but were on his team.

What were their names again? She couldn't quite remember them too well as her mind was filled with angry thoughts of those two sluts being near her soon to be man.

She knew she wasn't the only one to exhibit this feelings towards the crush in question if the subtle but present frown and glares sent by Gwen and Heather respectively were any indications and she didn't quite like having a challenge to get the gorgeous movie star as her boyfriend, though she wasn't one to let him go to someone else.

He was hers and she would make sure of it

Chris's announcement thankfully distracted any hateful thoughts towards the two girls though as he walked on the stage with a cheerful smile.

"Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state of the art, outdoor Ampler Theatre!" He said, before placing his arms on his hips as he paused to catch his breath. He then continued, "Okay, this week's challenge is a Summer Camp favourite… A Talent Competition!"

"YES! AWESOME!" Owen yelled with enthusiasm and giddiness, and from the look of things, he wasn't the only one excited…

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers," Chris continued with his explanation after the outburst, "These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, Dance, Juggle, anything goes, as long as it's legal." He briefly gave Duncan an 'I'm watching you' look. "You'll be judged by our resident Talent Scout, former DJ, BJ and Rap Legend… Grand Master Chef, who will show his approval via the Chef-o-meter!"

The campers watched as a small monitor was lowered to show them exactly what Chris was talking about and some of them, weren't really that impressed with what they saw.

"The team that loses will send one camper home tonight…" Chris continued, ignoring the expressions he got from the audience, before finishing with a smirk and a single wave, "…Good Luck!"

(Screaming Gophers)

After the announcement made by Chris, the remaining members of the Screaming Gophers all gathered in an area close to their cabins where they were about to select who would represent them in the talent show.

To make the final decision on the matter, Heather was chosen and as she blew a whistle, all – or most of - her teammates straightened up in attention.

"Okay, so I'm the team captain, so here's how it's going to work-" She said as she paced in front of her teammates with a critical eye.

"Wait, who said you could be Captain?" Gwen spoke up with a frown as she held a black book close to her chest.

"She did, just now." Lindsay supplied helpfully.

"Lindsay, Beth and I took a vote, and I won." Heather added.

"Threatening them to vote for you isn't exactly democratic." Gwen replied with a roll of her eyes, and just as she was about to sit down, Trent walked up to her and offered her something.

"Hey," He whispered as he brought up his hand to Gwen, "I snagged you an extra muffin."

And Gwen was a bit touched at the generosity shown to her. But unlike Trent expected, she was interested in someone else that wasn't him as that person was on the other team, but before she could speak up about the offer in question, Heather butted in.

"Trent, you're cool with me leading this project aren't you?" She asked with sweetness laced in her tone.

Trent looked at Heather and answered, "Yeah, I'm cool with it."

Heather smiled in satisfaction at that answer as she said, "Good." She paused, "-Beth, Lindsay and I will be the judges."

"Whatever." Gwen muttered with a sigh.

(Killer Bass)

Like Heather, Courtney immediately took charge of the project, and unlike her, she received no protests from those around her.

Standing in front of her team with an analytical eye, she questioned, "Who wants to audition first?" And immediately, Katie and Sadie jumped up in response, prompting her to motion for them to show all in the team what they have.

She, along with some of the others, weren't that impressed.

"Not bad guys," Naruto told the two as they finished their 'impressive' dance number. "_But_ I think you guys could sit this one out." He saw their disappointed faces and decided to cheer the two up with an offer, "Hey how about this, if you guys improve on your dance skills, I'll give you the opportunity to audition on one of my movies. Sound good?"

The two nodded before hopping off to their seat in excitement at the prospect of acting in a movie when they improve their skills.

"What you did for those two, it was nice." Bridgette commented with a small blush on her face as she saw Naruto grin at her. "But are you going to audition for the talent show?"

"It's not a question of if or not I'm going to audition-" Naruto answered, "-Is a question of what exactly to present to Chef."

"Because you have _soo _many talents…" Duncan drawled out, rolled his eyes.

"Please," Naruto playfully scoffed, "Don't get jealous because you can't match the awesomeness that is moi~" He finished his statement by puffing his chest out in pride.

"Are you going to audition or not Naruto?" Courtney asked also wondering on that since she obviously heard Bridgette's question to the blonde.

"Sure why not." Naruto smiled at Courtney. "But I'll need to rush home to pick up my instruments if you all want a sample of what I can do."

"As long as it doesn't take time for you to return." Courtney said, fighting and managing to draw back the blush that appeared on her face the moment Naruto smiled at her. "In fact, for all of those that are planning on auditioning with an instrument, we have exactly thirty minutes to get move to our cabin and get them before we meet back here."

"Cool." Naruto said before he, along with some of the other members of the Killer Bass planning on playing with an instrument, walked to their respective cabins to meet back here within the next 30 minutes.

(Screaming Gophers)

Like their counterparts, the Killer Bass, the Screaming Gophers had already started auditioning and currently, Owen was on stage after stating how excited he was to show what he could do.

The big guy gulped down an entire bottle of soda in front of his curious audience, and by the time he threw away the bottle, the chemical reaction he was waiting for had started, and much to the disgust to a few of those present, Owen burped out the alphabets in ascending order.

And while some of his female teammates were disgusted at the act presented, his male counterparts however, were a different story.

"That was excellent man!" Trent congratulated in behalf of himself, Cody and Noah as he gave Owen a big high-ten. Heather, however, just scoffed in annoyance.

"You're not going to do that in the contest are you?" Heather said, "That's just disgusting."

"Well I for one, would think that Chef Hatchet will be impressed." Trent confessed with a smirk as he threw an arm over Owen's shoulder. "Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?"

"I can also fart Beethoven's 5th!"

And that immediately got him a lot of negative reactions, as a contrast to what he received earlier.

(Killer Bass)

As the missing had returned with their chosen instruments a few minutes later, Tyler eagerly walked up to the 'stage' and performed his audition that would really _'Wow'_ his audience in his mind.

"And what are you presenting?" Courtney asked, as she resumed her seat by Naruto's left.

"A couple of Yo-yo tricks." Tyler gloated with a smirk as he had just revealed a single yo-yo to the audience. He started off with throwing out the wheel of the yo-yo as soon as he had attached the hook to his finger, before pulling it back once, easing his way up into the act. Before he then threw the wheel once more, but at a longer length, and started to spin the yo-yo by his side.

Grinning at spotting his audience's captivated look, Tyler reached into his pocket with his other hand – as he was still spinning the yo-yo – and pulled out a second yo-yo and repeated the same tricks he did before, but luck wasn't on his side…

The audience all winced in sync as they watched Tyler fail and accidentally tie himself up from head to toe, and as he crawled out of the 'stage' Courtney called out, "…Next!"

With a guitar hanging on him, and a boom box on his left hand, Naruto Uzumaki stood up and walked to the stage before turning to face his audience as he set up his guitar, much to the excitement of the females around him.

"This is one of the few songs I wrote when I was younger," Naruto said, "But never got to sing on stage..."

(Screaming Gophers)

The Screaming Gophers watched with a look of surprise (some boredom) on their faces as Heather was dancing with the grace of a swan, in a one piece ballet suit that perfectly hugged her body, to the music that played in the background for her audition piece, and when she was finally done, she coyly bowed down to the loud applause she received.

"Thank you, thank you." She said in between the loud applause before she smirked as Lindsay and Beth nominated her. "Okay I guess I'm in." she said, "So why doesn't everyone take five?"

Following her advice, the campers on the Screaming Gophers all disassembled and went their separate ways for the five minute break, but before Lindsay could sneak out to scope a certain someone, Heather reached out and grabbed her arm.

"I need you to do something." Heather said to Lindsay, "Can you keep a secret?"

_'Ugh, what does she want this time? I really wanted to go and maybe talk to Naruto!' _Lindsay thought in frustration before answering out. "Oh my-gosh, definitely!" she had that airhead expression on her face as she continued, "My sister got diarrhea once on a date and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant was all out and she was stuck in the bathroom. I've never told a soul."

_'Again, I'm suddenly starting to wonder if I was too hasty in picking her as an ally.' _ Heather blankly thought as she stared at Lindsay with an unreadable expression on her face as the air headed bombshell realized that she was on National T.V.

"…Oops, sorry Paula…"

"Gwen's up to something serious…" Heather continued a moment later as she brought out and handed Lindsay a walkie-talkie. "…Therefore, I want you to follow her and report back to me."

"Okay!" Lindsay cheerfully chirped and nodded with a smile before she turned around and walked away humming to herself. _'Best part about this, is that she doesn't exactly need to know if I'm actually spying on that ugly Goth girl.'_

(Killer Bass)

After setting up the boom box that had a recording of the instruments and some other parts he needed for the audition, Naruto looked at his audience and clicked the play button before setting up his guitar.

…Then he started to sing…

_(Insert Sign by Flow, Short Version)_

…And the silence that followed shortly after he finished was in a word, deafening…

"Well?" Asked a nervous Naruto as he pulled the neck of his shirt, "What do you guys think?"

The loud cheer and applause that followed after the question eased up his relief and he was honestly surprised when Chris McClain walked up and said.

"That wasn't actually bad."

Meanwhile, watching with a pair of binoculars in a nearby vantage point, Lindsay couldn't help but feel a whirlwind of emotions in her. His voice was perfect to her and the song only seemed to make her feelings towards the moviestar grow since it was an emotional song.

She definitely was going to try for him more. He made her feel a numerous amount of things inside her and she loved it. She frowned as she saw Courtney blushing and looking towards Naruto.

She did not like that slut looking at her man like that. She needed to be more direct with him maybe before he gets taken away by one of them.

"Okay," Courtney breathed, as she fanned herself. "I think it's safe to say that he's on board."

"Definitely." Duncan agreed before giving Naruto a fist bump as he walked up to the blonde, "Nice tunes bro, I take back what I said before, you're awesome."

"Thanks, but I think we should move on with this talent show audition and not completely focus on me." Naruto said and Courtney nodded.

"You're right." She said, "But who's going to audition next?"

"I'll go." Bridgette answered, stepping up to walk to the 'stage'. "I can do a handstand for 20 minutes…"

"Except that that's not exactly going to win us any points." Courtney sighed before calling out once more. "Next!"

It was at this point Lindsay walked away from her hiding spot to a more secluded area where she could start formulating her plan to get her man away from those sluts, unaware that one already sunk her claws into him, marking her territory.

What was clear in her mind though, was that Naruto will be hers!

(Same time-With Gwen)

Walking back to her cabin with a dreamy expression and smile on her face as she pressed her journal to her breasts was none other than Gwen, who, like Lindsay and some other campers, had heard the soothing voice of her blonde crush as he sang out to the stars.

It was definitely journal worthy she thought, and she was happy that she had brought hers with her. That thought made her smile, as she remembered one of her first entries she had focusing on the blonde male, it was one of the things that made her start to think that topics on the blonde was starting to fill up her journal more and more.

_Flashback_

Like most of the other days she'd spent on this island, today, Gwen was bored.

Like _really _bored.

It was one of the very few reasons Gwen found herself wandering around the massive island, and another one was the fact that she couldn't stand some of her roommates as they bickered loudly amongst themselves.

As she made her way around the island with a bored look on her face, Gwen couldn't help herself as she started to take in it's beauty as she ducked and cornered into some unnoticed parts unintentionally missing her way back.

"This is actually not bad." she said with an impressed tone as she took in the surroundings in front of her: its beauty the scenery had to offer, the calm and peacefulness accompanying it… this was a reason she wished she had brought a camera with her because she was sure that this, was one of a kind.

And just as she turned around to walk back to the camp, she tripped on something: it was slippery enough to make her to wildly lose her balance, ultimately causing her to take a few steps back towards the edge of the cliff she was on, before started to lean backwards.

She couldn't help herself as she closed her eyes let out a scream of fear and panic, however before she could feel herself fall towards her doom, a hand firmly wrapped around her waist and pulled her backwards causing her to fall forward to land on her saviours chest with a small exhale as his back landed on the floor.

"It's okay Gwen, I've got you."

Opening her eyes, she noticed it was Naruto that saved her and for some reason, she couldn't help but gaze softly at his cerulean blue eyes the second she looked into them.

She felt her face heat up greatly.

They reminded her of sapphires or clear oceans and made her feel something stirring in her that she wasn't quite sure what it was, though it made her feel very warm and fluttery inside.

She was brought from her thoughts as he smiled and chuckled at her. The melodious laughter only seemed to increase the feeling in her as she heard him start talking.

"Woah, you nearly had a pretty nasty fall there." he said as he looked over the edge as he kept his hold of her waist as they sat on the ground.

"T-Thanks." she stuttered as her cheeks grew a blush from being held so close to the blonde while her heart was racing quickly in her chest. "You really saved me back there." She wasn't sure if the cause of her rising heart beat was from the near fall, or being held by the handsome movie star. Either way, she couldn't deny that she wasn't enjoying this feeling, and wished that it wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"Here, let me help you get back to camp since the island can be pretty confusing to walk through." he said as he stood up and set her on her feet. "I would hate to see someone so pretty get hurt." he added, flashing her a genuine and kind smile that only proved to make her blush more, after which she shyly nodded and skipped off after him before they both started to talk about several things.

_-Flashback End-_

With her heart pounding loudly, Gwen closed her journal and let out a small sigh as she finished with her latest input, while she sat on the nearest tree stump to her cabin. But, as she was about to close it and walk off to keep it in her safe, an oh so annoying voice spoke up.

"What you got there?" The voice asked, "A journal?"

_'If you know what it is Cody, then why did you ask?' _Gwen thought in frustration before she answered, "Beat it."

"Oh I get it, yeah it's private huh." Cody replied awkwardly as he sat on the empty space of the stump Gwen sat on. "I'm down with that, yeah, it's cool!"

Gwen eyed the teen behind her with a soft glare before she resumed her work on her journal that he oh so interrupted, however, her frustration was made known when Cody couldn't help himself as craned his neck to have a peek of what she was writing.

"What part of beat it don't you understand?"

Cody didn't listen to her as she said that, instead, when she went back to writing in her journal, he decided to invade her personal privacy more and inhaled deeply as he sniffed her hair.

This action creeped Gwen out further, judging by the way she immediately retreated from the weird teen.

Cody felt embarrassed by this judging by his stutter, "You just smell really pretty."

And Gwen just stared blankly as she answered, "It's just soap." before walking away from him and to her cabin where she briefly said hi to Trent who was playing his guitar, missing as Lindsay notified Heather of Gwen's arrival.

"Look," Heather teased with a smirk, "The first hook up of the season!"

"Oh yeah, we're _so_ going at it… big time." Gwen returned with a sarcastic roll of her eyes as she opened the door leading to her Cabin and walked around it. "I need a swim just to cool off - *_SLAM!*_" And she walked out of the cabin a few minutes later with her two piece black swimsuit and a towel hanging on her shoulder.

After watching as Trent offered and then walked away with the clearly annoyed Gwen, Heather smirked as she reached to grab the retreating Lindsay's arm.

"You, stay here." She commanded as a sly expression came on her face, "We've got a diary to find..."

And like her, Lindsay had gained a sly expression of her own.

Heather moved quickly into the cabin with a smirk on her face before she rummaged through Gwen's belonging looking for her diary, and after minutes of searching she had a disappointed frown on her face.

"If I were a diary, where would I be?" She thought out loud as her eyes scanned the room around her with an observing glance, but before she was about to start thinking of possible hidden areas it may be at, Lindsay's alert made her perk up in panic.

"GWEN HI! HOW ARE YOU DOING!?"

_'Crap, I didn't expect Goth girl to return so soon.' _Heather thought as she once more scanned the room as quickly as she could. Looking at a furniture she hadn't yet gone through, she reached out and grabbed the handle of the drawer before using her other hand to search through the items there, and as luck would have it, she finally managed to find her item. But before she could successfully let out a cry of victory, she looked around and quickly placed everything out of place in place, and placed the diary back where she found it (for future reference), just in time to hear the door to the cabin open.

"Hey Gwen," She greeted with false sweetness as she spotted the Goth girl who walked into the cabin. "Did you have a good swim?"

"What-" Gwen paused, "-is going on in here?"

"Nothing, just resting before the big show." Heather yawned. "Are you always so paranoid?"

"Yeah, really!" Lindsay added with a scoff before following Heather out of the cabin; both missing the hard stare Gwen had sent them.

(Killer Bass)

With the violin solo playing in the background, the atmosphere surrounding the killer bass was one of relaxation as they had finally selected their three competitors. However just because the atmosphere was a relaxed one didn't mean that some of the remaining campers couldn't show their talents, it was why Bridgette offered to show-off her 20 minute handstand, a stunt that many of her teammates couldn't believe her to perform.

It was why she took this opportunity to bet on her successful performance.

"Okay, 20 minutes… starting… now!" Bridgette placed her hands on the ground and pushed her legs up to the air performing the normal hand-stand in the process, and instead of immediately dropping like some expected – even though there were a few misses – she started to walk around on her hand.

A few minutes had passed and the surfer girl was feeling a bit smug for lasting so long, however just as she was about to turn and walk back to those that bet against her and gloat for her part success, her leg gut cut in one of the stray ropes holding a sand bag just over Courtney's head.

"Courtney look out!" Naruto cried as he dashed forward from his chair, before he dove and tackled said CIT, much to her shock… shock that turned to slight fear at seeing the bag that crashed through the spot she was standing on a few moments earlier.

"Oh my-gosh! Are you guys okay!?" Exclaimed Bridgette as she got on her feet and rushed to the recovering pair with a worried look on her face. "I'm so sorry; I didn't see the rope there."

But Courtney didn't answer the questions at the moment she was gazing into the concerned blue eyes of the one that saved her.

_'Okay this saving people thing, I need to talk to something about it.' _Naruto thought with frustration, _'If I didn't know any better, I'd guess that people are carelessly putting themselves in danger just to be saved by me.' _But from what he'd witnessed so far, it didn't seem to be the case because of the type of dangers the victims found themselves in. Though that didn't stop the concern from his voice as he called out, "Courtney? Courtney are you okay?"

"Huh… wha-" Courtney snapped out from her daze at the tone of his voice before blushing at the close proximity she suddenly found herself with her saviour. "-yeah I'm fine. Thank you for saving me back there."

"It's not your fault." _'Technically it is for not watching where you were standing.' _Naruto thought, "You just need to be more careful."

"I will, thanks." Courtney nodded with a smile on her face and stood up straight with an apologizing Bridgette's help. "It's fine Bridgette, I'm sure it was just an accident." She said to the surfer girl. "Did you see where my violin landed?"

"Um…" Geoff trailed off as he held the broken instrument, "...here."

"MY VIOLIN!" Courtney cried, rushing to grab the instrument and cradle it in her hams, "YOU KILLED MY VIOLIN!"

"I… I didn't mean to…" Bridgette stuttered out.

"It's alright Courtney, just a minor damage." Naruto commented as he inspected the broken instrument on the sobbing girls hand. "I've got a degree in woodwork so I can fix it later-" He handed it back to her, "-but that'll mean you won't play in the talent show, because I don't really have a substitute instrument."

And Courtney… she just sobbed even more.

(Later-Backstage)

A total of three representatives from each team had gathered behind the back stage of the talent show, and they were respectively: Owen, Heather, Trent for the Screaming Gophers, and Eva, Bridgette, Naruto for the Killer Bass.

On most of the representative's faces, a hint of nervousness could be seen, and it was something that only increased the minute Chris walked by with a smirk.

"Places people," Chris said, "It's time to show the entire world, what you can do. Just try not to mess up okay? At least that way the thousands of people viewing wouldn't get ammo to hurt you." He ended with a snicker as he walked behind the curtains.

He looked at the gathered audience from both teams and began his introduction speech with a big grin, "Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa Talent Contest, where six campers showcase themselves and try not to humiliate themselves." He snickered, remembering the few talent shows he'd seen live. "First up for the Screaming Gophers, make some noise for the big guy… _OWEN!_"

The audience clapped and cheered as Owen bounced onto the stage with an excited grin on his face.

(Confession Cam-Owen)

"Was I nervous when I entered the stage like that? Yes I was." Owen commented.

(Talent Show)

"What do you have for us big guy?" Chris asked with a smirk and Owen answered.

"I can burp the alphabet in one go!"

"_Really_?" Chris grinned, "Wouldn't we all like to see that?" and the audience cheered an affirmative.

That did nothing to deter Owen's confidence as he produced a large bottle of pop and chugged it down in one go.

_'Easy there big guy.' _Chris thought as he took a nervous step back when he watch the action happen before his eyes; before he was surprised with Owen actually going through with it.

"Okay, I take back everything I ever said about you big guy, but those are an impressive set of lungs!"

"Thanks!" Owen cheered before he suddenly clenched his legs. "Now, can you tell me my score? Because I really need to go to the bathroom."

And down came the Chef-o-meter revealing Owen's score…

"Lucky number 7!" Chris exclaimed and grinned, "Not bad big guy!"

"Woo-hoo!" Owen cheered before he quickly rushed out of the stage following the cheer from the audience. Chris used this opportunity to announce the first competitor for the Killer Bass.

"First up for the Bass: Eva!"

Eva walked up to the stage with absolutely nothing on her but her MP3 player and a piece of bubble gum she was currently chewing.

"Do you have any heavy dumbbells I can lift?"

"Nope!"

"Whatever." Eva grunted as she walked off the stage, "I don't even care about this shit."

"…And let's see what Chef has to say!"

Eva got a 5 which was actually surprising because from what everybody saw, she wasn't all that impressive.

"Okay, even I was surprised by that." Chris said with a disappointing frown on his face before shaking it off and continued on. "So with two acts gone and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead! Next on deck… Trent!" he announced, "Take it away my bro!"

And with his guitar on hand, Trent did as requested by playing a song that made many… swoon.

"_They say that we've only got summer,_

_And I say that's really a bummer._

_But we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun._

_It'll just be the two of us._

_Nothing to do but just hang._

_So let me say only this,_

_Stick around,_

_For just one kiss."_

The campers all applauded to the song and Chris gave Trent a congratulatory pat on the back as he said, "Nice work, I'm liking your style dude!" He heard a ping and looked up, "And so does Grand Master Chef!" A theory that was proven by the 8 points in the Chef-o-Meter."

After shoving Trent off the stage, Chris continued with his speech, "Alright it's three down and three to go and the killer bass are totally sucking so far…" He said, "…Let's hear it for Bridgette!"

In the back stage, Courtney looked at Bridgette with a nervous expression and asked, "Are you sure you can do this?"

"Oh, definitely." Bridgette answered before wincing slightly as she held her grumbling stomach in slight pain. "No, I'm great… really!"

"It's alright to be nervous Bridgette." Naruto said as he walked to the surfer girl, "A lot of great people are always nervous when they give speeches but yet they do it anyway. Go up there and show the rest of the world, how awesome you are."

Bridgette couldn't help but feel more confident at his encouraging words.

…It's a shame that confidence dwindled the moment she started to throw up all over the audience…

(Moments Later)

"…Welcome back!" Chris grinned, "Okay, so in a strange turn of events Bridgette's chunk-blowing fest registered two thumbs up by Grand Master Chef… _but_ it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers who hold the lead with Trent's love song. So, without further delay, here she is for the leaders, Heather!"

And walking onto the stage in a pink tutu was none other than the scoffing princess herself, who was annoyed at her original plan being ruined.

_Flashback_

_Naruto frowned as he saw a look appear on Heather's face that made it clear she was up to something. And from the journal in her hands he had a strong feeling it wasn't good._

_He closed his eyes so he could connect to her mind and quickly read through it to figure out what exactly she was planning and saw it wasn't good and would only make her get a bigger target._

_His creator gave him two orders. Act like he would and make sure Heather doesn't get voted out, and Heather's plan to read a teammate's journal to everyone in camp was something that would definitely get her a very large target on her back._

_He quickly went up to her and led her away from the group silently "Heather, what do you think you are doing?" he asked as Heather frowned._

_"Oh Nothing really," Heather answered with a sly smirk, "Just implementing this one plan I have that will get my team a lot of points in the talent show." she said with a smirk. 'And it'll keep that goth slut away from my man.' she thought with a growl._

_"What you're planning Heather, will only get Gwen and various others to start gunning after you. You need to play it smart and not get everyone to hate you this fast." Came Naruto's logic reply and listening to it, Heather frowned._

_She grumbled as she handed him the journal, "Fine! Take the fun out of everything why don't you!" she said as she stomped off._

_Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he silently went to return the journal to Gwen's hiding place that he was able to see when he read Heather's mind._

_He was unaware that not far from him, a figure watched and heard all that was said._

_Flashback End_

"Originally I was going to do a collaboration piece with another camper's work, but I've decided that it's not worth your time." She said before clapping, "Music please!"

Heather started to dance along to the swan lake song in the background once it started to play and watching this motion with a confused face was none other than Chris who knew about Heather's original plan to read out Gwen's diary.

He wasn't the only one that was confused.

(Hotel-Somewhere in Canada)

"Okay, I'm confused." Naruto said as he watched all of what was happening on his flat screen TV with a frowning Heather beside her, "Why didn't your clone read out the diary?"

"I don't know." Heather replied, "But I don't care either way. From the way it looks, this is actually better for me because getting more allies won't be a problem had it gone along with the original plan."

And Naruto just sat in silence as the two watched the clone Heather finish the routine.

"You're actually not bad…"

(Camp Wawanakwa)

"That was awesome Heather! Who knew that hard heart of yours had a soft spot?" Chris smirked, "It looks like even Chef was impressed because you scored your teammates… 8 more points!"

"Humph." Heather scoffed before she walked off the stage.

"Well then it's down to the final act of the night, and like before, we get… a musical!" Chris announced just as Naruto and his band of unknown men were revealed to be waiting behind the red curtains. "Give it up… for the Show-off's!"

"We didn't agree to that name Chris!" Naruto yelled as the host walked off the stage before sighing as he turned to his audience with a smile on his face and his band behind him. "Hi guys, you know who I am, but what you don't know is who these guys are." He thumbed to the bass player on his right, "That's Jerry: he plays the bass, in our group…" He thumbed behind him to the drummer, "…That's Tom, our awesome Drummer..." He pointed to the man standing on his left, "…That's Donte, our backup singer…" he then thumbed to himself, "…And I Naruto Uzumaki as our awesome singer and guitar player and together… we are the **Fighting Dreamers!**"

_"...We are fighting dreamers_

_Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh!_

_Just go my way!_

_Right here right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakittekuze get the fire_

_Right here right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (Burn!)_

_Kewashii shura no michi no naka_

_Hito no chizu wo hirogatte doko e iku?_

_Gokusaishoku no colors ga_

_Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta_

_Saa kokoro no me mihiraiteaite_

_Shikato ima wo mikiwamero! (YEAH!)_

_Ushinau mono nantenaisa_

_Iza mairou!_

_We are fighting dreamers_

_Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh!_

_Just go my way!_

_Right here right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (Burn!)_

_Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga_

_Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru_

_Yuugenjikkou ookina kaze ga_

_Uneri wo agete fukiareru_

_Kazaashita surudoi katana de_

_Onore no asu kirihirake (YEAH!)_

_Hoshou nante dokonimo naisa_

_Naa soudaro!?_

_We are fighting dreamers_

_Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh!_

_Just go my way!_

_Right here right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakittekuze get the fire_

_Right here right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakittekuze get the fire_

_We are fighting dreamers_

_Kono nakama tachi to_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Subete wo makikomi_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Kokorozashi takaku_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh!_

_We are fighting dreamers_

_Takami wo mezashite_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Narifuri kamawazu_

_Fighting dreamers_

_Shinjiru ga mama ni_

_Oli Oli Oli Oh!_

_Just go my way!_

_Don't forget your first impulse ever!_

_Go my way!_

_Let's keep your adventurous ever!_

_Go my way!_

_Don't forget your first impulse ever!_

_Let's keep your adventurous ever!_

_Go!_

_Right here right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakittekuze get the fire_

_Right here right now (Bang!)_

_Buppanase like a dangan liner_

_Right here right now (Burn!)_

_Buttakittekuze get the fire (Bang!)"_

...There was silence…

...And then the glass shattering cheering followed accompanied by excited squeals from the females of the crowd… something that scared the men on stage.

"I have no idea what you sang but the way you sang it was awesome!" Chris said as he walked up to the stage while clapping his hand in appreciation, "And it look's like Chef's picked you guys as his winner... Congrats!"

(Elimination Ceremony-Screaming Gophers)

"Cudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment..." Chris announced as he stood in front of the gathered campers. "...Music, Drama, Barfing… there is only one marshmallow left on this plate."

And it was true, seeing as everyone except Heather and Noah had each received a piece. "Noah what happened out there man? Your team could have really used your help with the auditions and the talent show."

"To be honest, I wasn't really bothered with the whole thing." Noah said, rolling his eyes, "I dislike physically exhausting activities."

"As proven by your lack of support last week and today." Chris said as he chugged the marshmallow towards Heather, "Sorry buddy, but you gotta go."

"Whatever." Noah shrugged, "This whole thing is overrated anyways."

* * *

><p>Looks like the Screaming Gophers losing streak continues! Will they all fess up and end this pathetic display before they lose all their players, or will they decide to stop being lazy and actually start winning? Find out next time on <strong>Total... Drama... Myoboku Island!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Screaming Gophers: Beth, Cody, Heather, Trent, Gwen, Lindsay, Owen, Izzy, and Leshawna.<em>

_Killer Bass: Naruto, Courtney, Eva, Tyler, Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, and Duncan._

* * *

><p><strong>BETA: <strong>**HaretaSora, Phoenixlord42**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Total Drama Series.**


End file.
